Same Difference
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Lily is a normal teenager by day and a human assassin by night. Adrian is another Redfern joining Daybreak. What happens when Lily enters an adventure that might be too much for her as she learns about the Night World. OC/OC original characters also.
1. Sports Day Job

**Lily POV**

I'm Lily Brookes, normal teenager by day, Assassin by night, I know strange right, well not for me, you see my parents they were murdered by another assassin, it is a job passed down the family, but because two assassins were married they became a liability, so they had to be exterminated, I have accepted that by now, but when the other assassin came for me a put up a good enough fight, seeing as my parents always made sure I could defend myself that the assassin, whose name is Byron, took me to HQ as they call it and had me trained up, they liked me and I could do the job description easily, it was either this or they would have to get rid of me and because I was about eight at the time death scared me, now it just comes as a normality.

The whole normal teenager thing, well it's so I have an education for when I'm not fit anymore to handle the job and I have something to fall back on, it also leaves suspect behind.

I live in a small town, again lowers suspect, and go to a normal high school; Jackson High, full of all of the stereotypes and cliques that you would expect apart from one group, they're mixed of the most unusual people you could imagine, all quite pretty, but strange, everyone says its just me who think that, but that's because I pay attention to every little detail; they all have pale skin, completely blemish free; they all tense at the littlest of things; they all look like they're walking on air.

They're only a small group, but then they meet up with more immaculate people after school in flashy cars and drive off; they're Poppy; James; Thea; Eric; Mary-Lynnette; Ash; Quinn and Rashel.

They just have my suspicions, but I do shrug it off.

Right now I'm standing in front of my floor length mirror in my house, seeing as I'm now sixteen I can live alone and not at some HQ orphanage, I have a lot of money from my work and I can blend in with shadows easily; my hair is tied in a high ponytail while some of my blonde strands falling down and framing my face, my blues eyes surrounded by black mascara; I'm wearing a red vest top and black track pants, it didn't look bad on me either, the vest top showed off my hourglass figure well and the track pants did wonders for my legs, this is because today just happens to be sports day and we have to show up in appropriate clothing, I slipped on my red and black trainers before grabbing my denim satchel and running out of the door and locking it behind me.

I got into my silver mini convertible which I use for school; I have my baby a black, very fast motorbike for work. I chucked my satchel in the back and went to pick up my two best friends, who for their own safety are not allowed to find out about my job, or they'll have to be dealt with, so I'm very careful around them.

When I reach Cassie's she is already out front with Tina, Cassie is a tall slender girl with auburn hair that is cut into a bob, she is really pretty and tans easily, she also has brown-green eyes, Tina is my olive skinned friend with dark brown hair that curls down to her shoulders, she is the shortest of the trio with a nice hour glass figure and a full chest, again really pretty, her eyes are a deep pool of chocolate.

Tina is wearing her green sweats while Cassie is wearing her pink one. Tina jumps into the back of my car while Cassie occupies the passenger seat and we head to school.

"Oh my god, look at the guy dropping off Pretty People." I shook my head, the Pretty People is what Cassie calls the pale group of people, she absolutely loves talking about them, but just like I thought, the guy who was dropping them off had pale skin.

Cassie's mouth was hanging hoping in danger of unhinging and disrupting my driving, if it did fall off though I don't she would notice.

"Oh my god," I have a feeling this is going to be one holy day, and by the look on Tina's face she was thinking the same, "he's getting out, do you think he's new, I think he is he's heading to the office." Cassie was now jumping in her seat; finally I got to my space next to the guys.

The guys are the boys who hang out with us the majority of the time because we're the approachable pretty people, I don't think I'm very pretty though, I'm not ugly, I just think I'm average, maybe a bit above, but looks don't play a big part in my life, I have to admit they're good if you need to lure someone outside as to not make a seen on a job, but they aren't major.

The guys consists of; Jay, a tall well toned and tanned guy with short brown wavy hair on the top of his head, he is currently dating Cassie and he has bright green eyes; then there's Zane, he has blonde hair that is baggy and totally rugged, the girls love it and green eyes, attractive compared to a lot of guys, he's tall with a slight glow to his skin, he is also totally vain and loves flirting with all of the girls like his best mate Austin, he is very muscled and most girls love his abs, he is very tanned with black hair that spikes up with dark grey eyes to match his hair; and last but not least is Simon, he has black skin and black hair and deep milky chocolate eyes, he is very athletic, toned body and a lot of girls love him, he treats me like his baby girl and is very protective. So basically they guys are a group of male hormones who are all attractive and have all of the girls after them.

I hopped out of my car and grabbed my bag from Tina once she passed it to me, all the guys were sitting in positions on or in the car waiting for us, their car is a black BMW, typical, it's Jay's car.

They were all wearing plain, but different coloured tracks, ready for the day, I smiled at them the hopped on the bonnet of my car while Cassie made out with Jay, its morning routine and we're all used to it, Tina jumps onto Zane's lap, and played with the zipper on his jacket.

"Hey Baby Girl, what you been up to?" Simon asked from the bonnet of Jay's car.

"Nothing, what you been up to?" I asked again, smirking 'cause I know what he's been up to, shamelessly flirting with innocent girls that get caught up in his eyes, he smirked right back and leaned down further so he was resting on his elbows.

"There's a new dude today."

"There's a new donkeys arse?" I asked coyly.

"Yep, he's cousins or something with Redfern, he's here just in time for sports day, I wonder what he's good at?"

"You'll find out soon enough, here comes Miss Mayson." Miss Mayson is our sports coach; she comes out early to set up the field, she usually picks a group of people to help and is right now heading over to us. "Everyone split," I joked when I saw the looks on their faces as soon as they registered what was happening.

"Ahh children would be so kind as to help me set up the field."

"Sure Miss," we all said in unison, she nodded her head in thanks. I jumped off of my bonnet and skipped my way over to the sports shed, the others trailing behind, I smirked at them as I got the javelins and walked up the field, past the cheerleaders, the geeks, the jocks, and the Pretty People, Austin caught up with me just before I past them, over protective fool, he had the other three javelins, total of five, I grinned at him when we walked past.

I may be an assassin, but I do have a normal teenage life-ish, but I am committed to my job when it is needed.

I winked at him then skipped forwards again; he shook his head at me and followed with a pace.

When we were at the end of the field where athletics took place I plopped them down and headed back to the shed again, passing my friends on the way, they were carrying cones and other equipments. When I passed the Pretty People I noticed them looking at me weirdly, I raised a questioning eyebrow which made them turn away from me, I had to hide a light laugh and head back to the shed.

Next we had to get out the marker ropes, our school does some pretty brutal sports for sports day, fighting, or self defence is one of them, we have the marked ropes as a boundary line, if you step out or are down for more than five seconds you lose. We don't even get to choose the sports we do today, they pick for us and we do them.

We also play team games like football, basketball and rounders; it's all really fun, one of the best days of the year.

I scooped the boundary ropes up in my arms and headed to the closer end of the field to set them up.

Once I got to the field I saw TJ standing there, he is the main moron of the school, he thinks he is everything and he has to get whatever he wants, and right now he has some fixation with me, "Hey Lily."

I put on a smile and said 'hi' back before turning back to my work of setting up the posts. He knelt down to help me, see he turns on the charm and once you're his it is immediately off, he did that to Tina, luckily she pulled out before they went too far, he then started making up stories about how she was frigid, of course Zane went up and punched him then, the guys don't say anything when he talks to me unless I say they can, but if he goes too far there will be trouble.

"So how's Tina?" he asked with curiosity.

"Why do you care?"

"I was wondering if she put out yet." He asked with an evil smile plastered on his lips, it caused me to snarl under my breath, I hate him, especially when he's like this.

"I don't how that has anything to do with you." I sated bluntly, before going to the next post.

"Well it is, because she bucked out last minute with me, the frigid slut," and I lost it, I stood straight up, catching people closer to us' attention, so basically the Pretty People, I marched straight over to where he was kneeling and pulled him up by the collar of his polo shirt, he looked slightly scared at me before regaining his composure.

The reason is everyone sees me as the innocent one, but they have seen me lose control once when this idiot said something bad about my friends, so I'm innocent with protectiveness embedded in. this means everyone who is watching knows he's been a complete wanker about my friends, just not which one.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," I sneered, but I think he remembers the time I did lose my temper it took three people to get me away from him that time seeing as he was responsible, he also knows my friends won't do that to stop me and his posse are down the other end of the school parking lot, so the only hope he has is a teacher coming out or the Pretty People intervening.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, you're just a cheap ugly slag."

"You're only saying that because you can't have me, get over yourself."

"Tina's a slutty little, slut, slut." He kept on chanting, I was so close to punching that snide little smirk from his face then a cold hand was on my shoulder, I turned around to see Quinn, oh great one of the Pretty People would come and stop me, well that ruins my fun, I could also see James, Ash, Eric and the new kid behind him, there for back up if need, while the girls looked at me pleading.

Quinn then spoke up seeing my attention was now on them and I was slightly calmer, "he's not worth it, leave him, everyone know he's a jerk."

Taking a deep breath I nodded and let go of his collar, Quinn let go of my shoulder as well and turned back to his friends before nodding.

"Slutty little, slut, slu…" Before anyone could react I had turned back around and punched him so hard in the face it was pink almost immediately, his nose had a little drop of blood on it and this really shocked everyone because no one thinks I can throw a punch, they don't even let me try. "You little _bitch_" he cried to me while clutching his face and scooting away on the floor, then the next moment there were strong arms around my waist pulling me back from the commotion and they weren't my friends because I could see my friends up the field with video cameras and phones out laughing at what they had recorded.

Then they turned the camera on me and laughed even harder at what was going on, I managed a meek wave and salute to the camera before I disappeared behind a car and was sat on the bonnet facing a load of shaking heads and smirks, the Pretty People. See since they started here I have stuck up for them and them me, we've just been allies, simple, but now some of them looked truly shocked at my actions.

"What? Everyone needs a good slap every now and then and anyway a little pain never hurt anybody." I said while shrugging my shoulders. This caused Ash and Quinn to burst into laughter.

James spoke up, "you do realize that last comment contradicts itself right?"

"Yup, I figured that after I said it."

"Okay kids, line up in your groups and we'll start sports day." Miss Mayson bellowed from somewhere in the car park.

"Well that's my cue to go, bye," I chirped while hopping up and running past them onto the field, I stood by my friends and smiled when they winked at me.

The sport I was assigned was running track for ten minutes and gymnastics; well track went good, I started off fast and kept up the pace therefore winning by ages, I was at least half way round further than the person in second. In gymnastics we were given many different things to do like cartwheels; splits; rolls; for some reason the worm; round offs; handstands and also front and back flips, the back flips is where most struggled seeing as we only started them the other week, but I did fine, heheheee, extra training.

Then we had lunch and then there was more, two of the Pretty People were going against each other in an open fight, where you use whatever you can to beat the other, it was the new kid and Ash, they grinned at each other, the new kid, if I remember correctly is called Adrian White-Ash Redfern.

When they started it was quite funny to watch, I was sat on the ground letting the sun beat on my skin, warmth spreading though my pores; they circled each other first daring the other to make the first move, eventually Ash did, he tried to land a punch on Adrian, he dodged and kicked Ash's legs from beneath him, Ash then jumped up and kicked Adrian across the jaw, he flipped behind Ash and kicked him in the back of the knees before grabbing his wrists in a deadlock, placing a knee on his back so he was immobile, after five seconds Ash was out and they got up laughing.

Then I got a buzz from my pager, I sighed, grabbed it out of my bag and looked at it; _mass murderer, near your school, 8 o'clock, outside town hall, death no matter what, identified by dragon tattoo on side of face. _

"What is that about?" Simon asked, looking over at my annoyed expression.

"I can't make it to the party tonight, sorry, work emergency." It's Friday and we always have movie night on Friday's but when work calls I got to go.

"That's a shame," Cassie grumbled while I put the pager back in my bag.

_07:58pm_

My hair is tied completely up behind my head, I'm in all black so I blend in with the shadows that the town hall casts over me, there are two pistols strapped to my hip while a dagger is slipped in my boot, that is all I should need tonight.

My breathing quietened as a black Audi R8 pulled up, then a garage door opens revealing a man with stubble and a dragon tattoo on the side of his face, he's passing a box over to the other man in the car.

As soon as the car tried to drive away my gun comes out and shoots the tire, oh I'm so glad I muffled the end so it won't shock anyone, instinct takes over as I creep out of the shadows and see the car driver pull something out of the box, a crosmon shotgun out of it and aims into the shadows, I quickly take him out with one simple shot and head for the man with the tattoo, he gets out another gun and aims straight for me, I take it my cover is blown, adrenaline rushes through my blood stream as we pull triggers at the same time, mine goes in his temple causing immediate death while his goes into my thigh and tears the skin.

"SCHEIßE!" My body cries out along with my lips, the searing pain of my flesh tearing is like a million pins being stabbed in to deepen the other periodically, just enough time to make the pain new.

I look down at the pool of blood circling me before ripping my top and using it as a tourniquet, my hands go there to place more pressure on before I pull myself up and head over to the body, I grabbed his collar and pull him to the car and chuck him in the back, time to make evidence, I close the garage door and lock it with the key from the dead dudes coat pocket.

I push the car closer to the nearby tree, just close enough so it looks like it crashed and rebounded before opening up the petrol tank and putting another torn piece of my top in there so it reaches the fuel and there is a tip hanging out of the side, then I light a match and setting the end on fire before running away and getting onto my motorbike and racing off, just hearing the deafening explosion of gas and the golden glow illuminating the road in front of me as I disappear into the night like nothing ever happened.

Once I got home I hobbled all the way to my bathroom to pull out the antibiotics and bandages, my leg may have been shot, but it wasn't too deep so I don't need to go to the hospital for it, just clean it, wrap it up and take a load of antibiotics.

The cleaning did sting a bit as it worked but then it numbed and I am now able to go to my bed and collapse which is exactly what I did and I fell asleep momentarily.


	2. Found

**Adrian POV**

"Bye Children behave." Thierry called to us mockingly when we were leaving the mansion.

"Lord Thierry, we are not your kids," Quinn retorted, I high-fived him and nodded in agreement, Thierry shook his head and muttered something about 'ungrateful idiots', he always babies us because he thinks it's so funny and because he is about 10'000 years older than us.

I arrived at Circle Daybreak just before the millennia, the reason I came was because some people who I am closest to are here, the people who have helped me, I even took truth potion because they weren't quite sure.

I shook my head and walked out to my car, my silver Volvo c70, I ran my hand down the bonnet before looking in the window and fixing my wavy chocolate hair, it's not too long, not too short, and frames my face making me look damn good, my milky chocolate eyes compliment it, they do change colour though, they're just brown at the moment, along with my pale skin, slightly flushed from the blood I had this morning.

"Yes Adrian, we know you're hot, can we go now?" I turned around to see James and Poppy smiling at me; Poppy's curls were extra bouncy today, I smirked silkily at her and winked before jumping into the drivers side, Poppy and James got in the back then Quinn and Rashel followed, Eric, Thea, Ash and Mary-Lynnette are going in Ash's car.

The drive to school was filled with kissing noises and giggling; I shook my head and made gag noises making them do it more.

After about ten minutes we arrived at the school, I pulled up into an empty space and looked out at all of the rushing students in their jogging suits, there were a group of girls with all matching pink ones talking animatedly and looking over at me before blushing when they saw I was looking.

I winked when one of them looked again and she burst into giggles, god some people were so easy.

"_Oh my god," _I turned to look for the source of the commotion, so did the others, I spotted a silver mini convertible with three girls in it, one with a slender figure with a light ginger- brown hair cut short, another with darker skin than the rest with almost black hair, she was looking where the slender one was pointing, which took me only a few moments to notice was at me, the third girl was beautiful, she was driving and had golden blonde hair, held up with only a few strands falling down the sides of her face catching the sun on them, her nose was perfectly sized and cute, her face was looked soft to touch, her skin was pale and delicate looking, her lips sat perfectly on her face, rosy against her pale skin complimenting the slight blush that sat there, and her eyes, a deep pool of blue that you could drown in, matching the colour of the sky perfectly today, _"look at the guy dropping off the Pretty People."_

My friends sniggered, obviously they knew she meant them and it was going to their heads, my gaze was still on the girl, she was definitely beautiful, but not my type, so I'll it go and leave it to lie, maybe she'll be my desert one night.

I got out of the car and walked into the reception.

"Oh hello dear, what can I do for you?" A plump lady asked from behind the office glass, she had dyed auburn hair with silvery roots, faint lipstick on, and a bright purple cardigan with a yellow top underneath.

"I'm Adrian Redfern, I'm starting today," she nodded and rummaged through some files before getting out a green slip of paper and some forms.

"Okay dear, just fill out these forms and here is your schedule," she handed me the forms and the green sheet, "today is sports day so you will not have any lessons."

"Thank you ma'am," I said with a small wink, making her flush, then I filled out the forms at an annoyingly slow pace just to look normal, handed them back and wandered back outside.

I walked out to hear this guy talking to the blonde and say _"there's a new dude today."_

Dude? Really, dude. Oh god there are some idiots here, then I listened to what she said and almost laughed; _"there's a new donkey's arse?"_

I shook my head while walking back to the others, they looked at me amused.

"What?" I asked my brow rose while chucking my leather jacket in the car.

"Nothing," They all said before turning back to what they were talking about, then the blonde skipped past us with a smile on her face, her friends following behind laughing at her, she then came back out of some form of equipment room holding two javelins, her friend with tan, over done muscles and black hair caught up to her just as she was about to pass us, she smirked at him while he glared at us.

I saw her wink at him then skip again up to the end of the field and propped them in the ground before walking back down to get something else.

When she walked past us again she saw us all looking at her, I only noticed them looking a second before she did, I saw her perfectly shaped eyebrow raise at us before we all turned away, when she walked past again about a minute later I snuck a look, she was carrying ropes and posts, weird, she walked to a field where this boy was waiting, by the look he was giving her, he was checking her out, he had dirt blonde hair gelled up, a crappy tan and a fake smile, they greeted each other with smiles, a growl rose in my chest, Thea smiled at me a reassuringly.

He was asking her some very personal questions about a girl named Tina; does he not have any respect for women?

I saw the blonde girl snap and grab him by his shirt threateningly, I'll give her props she looks really fierce at the moment, I'm guessing he pushed her too far, I saw Quinn look at her with a slightly worried expression before he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him over her shoulder when he said; "he's not worth it, leave him, everyone knows he's a jerk."

She released her grip on him, I hadn't realised I had followed the others here until she looked at me, I kept my face impassive even though my heart was beating madly, the others could hear it too I bet.

The boy carried on with his chanting as soon as she started walking away, before any of us could do anything she had turned around amazingly fast and punched his face in, causing his nose to bleed and him to reel backwards, Quinn literally picked her up and flung her over his shoulder before marching off with a frown on his face, I watched as she saluted her friends before we got to my car and Quinn sat her on my bonnet, she looked surprisingly light.

"What?" She asked in fake innocence, her voice sounded like millions of bells chiming through the air. "Everyone needs a good slap every now and then and anyway a little pain never hurt anybody." She continued, her comment making Quinn and Ash lose it and start laughing maniacally.

James spoke up taking control, "you do realize that last comment contradicts itself right?"

"Yup, I figured that after I said it." I shook my head in disbelief before turning to Ash who was now choking on laughter and patted his back, he nodded his thanks before turning to the girl again.

"Okay kids, line up in your groups and we'll start sports day." Miss Mayson, whose name I just learnt five minutes ago from Thea, she told me that Miss Mayson takes care of sports and she is currently in brown tracks so I'm assuming it's her, called from the edge of the field.

"Well that's my cue to go, bye," Blondie sang before running off past me and onto the field by her friends.

I nodded to James before walking onto the field and sitting on the grass, legs outstretched in front of me, Rashel on my left and Eric on my right.

The teacher went through the rules and then started assigning what people would do, "Miss Brooke," Blondie looked up and smiled, "running and gymnastics." She beamed at this and took her position on the track.

Many people followed her; I watched as she crouched down with the rest in the ready position along with the other girls, then the clackson went and she shot ahead of the rest, she's going to burn herself out too soon. With this race, you run as much as you can in ten minutes, the person who has done the most laps win.

I saw as she was over a lap faster than the others and she didn't tire or falter the whole race, so she came first with only rosy cheeks showing that she had just sprinted for ten minutes.

She danced over to her friends and hugged them, I am way too aware of her I have to stop, but of course I don't, my eyes practically never leave her as she sits down, only to see who wins last minute in all of the other races.

When it came to gymnastics they had to do many stretches and manoeuvres, it was quite funny to see the less flexible people struggle, and yet she could do everything on the list with accuracy, even the back flip. She seamed amazingly happy when she won.

When lunch came she only ate salad and drank water, I had a slice of pizza and soda that I don't really intend on eating, the drink is nice though, I felt the eyes of many girls on me while we sat down out of the sun.

"Adrian, do you fancy her or something?" I turned to see Eric grinning at me weirdly.

"Why would I, I don't even know her name?" I stated nonchalantly.

"Her name's Lily Brooke," I looked at Mary-Lynnette who was talking, giving me the down low on her, Mary-Lynnette had been changed ten years ago, just before the millennia battle so she wasn't helpless, she was a fun loving vampire like Poppy, "she is like the prize possession of the school, all of her friends love her loads and her friends are the good looking bunch," I heard Ash cough obviously, she turned to see his pissed inquisitive expression, she shook her head and turned back to me, "they're the good looking bunch of people you can approach, we're too… mysterious.

"She's had our back since we started here, gave us what we needed, helped us around, is genuinely nice and honest, doesn't think much of herself and loves active things, especially dancing, but she doesn't go to a school for it anymore so she does it in her spare time.

"A lot of boys try to get with her but she doesn't notice, you look around the room and see how many guys are staring at her."

I did what she said and there were a lot, geeks, jocks, skater guys and many more, in total at least twenty seven, and in a school that is a lot, what annoys me more is that gelled idiot is one of the people looking at her longingly.

She just sits there oblivious to all the attention.

Her guy friends all notice the idiot staring and glare at him while she laughs at something her friend said, gelled idiot turns away with a frown, good.

"See, the school's prized jewel, and she does not even notice the attention." I turned to Thea who had spoken then.

"It's okay to fancy her," Eric added, he had also been changed into a vampire along with Thea but she was turned after the millennia unlike him, I shot him daggers and shook my head.

Downing the last of my soda I stood up and chucked the food into the bin and walked out of the cafeteria and into the sun, I put on my shades and sat on the grass ready for the rest of sports day in five minutes.

I watched in secret as Lily and her friends walked out of the doors and into the sun, hopping down gently a couple of metres from me, probably leaving room for my friends.

I listened as she told her friends she couldn't go to a party tonight because of work, why people work is beyond me, I stiffened as the slight breeze shook her hair and forced her scent over towards me, it was amazing, she is very lucky I fed this morning or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Delicious isn't she," I looked up to Thea, "she always smells the best, I think it's because she is like really healthy, better quality blood." She added before sitting down next to me and inhaling again.

Soon the rest of the year came out and sat around the open area, now it was going to be team sports and fighting sports, of course fighting sports was first and me and Ash were picked to go head on, which was really funny because we always do this at home with barely any strength involved, but we do you a lot more than humans because we don't have to hold off.

Of course being the amazing eternal stud and fierce fighter that I am, so there was no doubt that I would win; I am so ripping it out of Ash later.

I took part in a mini football match, boys versus girls in our group, apart from Eric went with the girls because there were less of them and he was terrible, this was because we were picked for no more sports.

Later I drove back to the mansion with Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Quinn and Rashel making out in my car, when we got there I slammed my door shut and stormed up to the house and into my room which is on the fourth floor; it's got white walls apart from two that are black, they are the two indent walls either side of the chimney breast wall which is from the chimney downstairs, it has random pictures dotted on them, I like to keep some memories visible, like the one of me and Ash dressed up as vampires for Halloween three years ago, that was funny; my bedding, curtains and the sofa and red while my floor is wooden; I have a plasma mounted on the front of the chimney breast wall; I have an ensuit bathroom which is white with black decorations, I leaned over the sink and splashed water in my face before looking up into the mirror, Thea was right about her blood being amazing, I almost lost it when she walked past me and the wind blew. I can feel my fangs itching at the thought of her blood; I will have better control on Monday.

My white vest clung to my six pack perfectly at the moment, but it felt like it as constricting, I tore it off and threw it to the floor, what annoys me more is I can't even comprehend drinking from her, it seems impossible.

Shivering the thought out of my head I stripped completely and got into the shower, maybe it'll wash the thoughts away from me, the warm water prickled my back, undoing knots I didn't even know I had.

I washed my hair and body before getting out; I had been in there for half an hour, strange. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room I walked over to my wardrobe getting out some black sweats and a plain white V-neck T-shirt and chucked them on my bed before walking over to my full length mirror.

I liked my reflection; pale skin stretching tightly over a toned six pack which doesn't look forced, just natural; and a V going down from my hips to the waist of my black towel, I ran my finger through my hair messing it up before slipping on my bed clothes ad heading down stairs.

I slumped down onto the floor and watched the news; _"A car has been found on fire down near the town hall, forensics show that the two people in the car died on impact and the car caught fire when a spark hit that gas, it caused a big explosion and 36 year old Dan Thomson informed the fire department immediately._

"_Dan what do you have to say about the incident that took place earlier tonight?" _The news reporter asked turning to a bald man with milky blue eye with a grey fading towel draped over his shoulders.

"_I did what any good citizen would do in this situation. I am very sad for the lives that have been lost and only wish it hadn't happened." _

"_Thank you Dan," _the news reporter turned back to the camera, _"and that is tonight's top story, join the studio for the weather report tomorrow, thank you and goodnight."_ Then the screen went back to normal.

"That's terrible," I heard Maggie cry while she buried her head in Delos' neck, he had a shocked then happy grin on his face before picking her up bridal style and taking her upstairs, sick bastard, use her emotions to have fun, I almost approve.

Five minutes later you can just barely make out the sound of a mattress bouncing around on the second floor, that's why I asked Thea to put up a sound charm on my room, no one can listen to anything that goes on inside, obviously they haven't.

Next came the moans from both of the occupants of Delos' room, bloody hell.

I stood up and ran vampire speed out of the mansion, god today has been really stressful.

I ran through the forest, listening to the nocturnal creatures humming around me, scavenging and what not.

I ran to a little place no one know about but me; it's a quiet area of grass surrounded by trees with a stream running through the middle of it and when you lie down on the grass it looks like the trees are protecting you, I settled myself for sitting on the climbing rock that hangs over the stream, right now all the daisies, blue bells, tulips and roses are closed up and sleeping.

The sky above is clear and the stars are shining brightly along with the moon which is only half full. I'm no Mary-Lynnette when it comes to astronomy, I just like the stars.

I relaxed and melted into the rock and watched the gems wink at me, one then shot across the sky; a shooting star- _I wish to find my other half, I'm fed up of being the only alone Daybreaker around this area. _Who am I kidding; stars can't do that, grant wishes.

I watched as the stars moved across the sky and animals flitted around in the undergrowth, I watched the sunrise and shoot a golden glow over the sky, it reminded me of Lily's golden hair, how I just want to run my fingers through it, but I can't because she doesn't belong to my world, and me hers.

_Next morning_

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath I sat up and went back to Thierry's mansion, when I walked through the door I saw a group of relieved faces turn to me and smile.

"God, Adrian I'm so glad you're okay, we were so worried" cried Maggie, she worries too much.

"O-kay, well I'm going upstairs and hiding," I rushed the last two words before running up the stairs.

I heard the faint questioning voice of Maggie; "_What did I do?_" I sniggered to myself before getting changed into my black jeans, white button up shirt and black trainers accompanied by my trusty leather jacket, my eyes are a dark grey almost black today.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair once over before ruffling it up again and jumping out of my window, landing with a muted thud onto the ground and running into town, stopping two minutes later just outside of it so no one will see a blur.

Sighing I moved out of the comfort of the trees and into the slightly overcast shadows from the clouds.

I walked around for a couple of hours, browsing through clothing stores until it started raining, great, now I'm going to get wet and I'm in the middle of town so I can't run I'll draw too much attention.

Growling I waded my way past hormonal teenage girls and walked the pavement towards the forest.

Suddenly a honking of a horn shook me from my incoherent thoughts, I looked around to see a silver mini, not just any silver mini, _her_ silver mini, she was waving for me to come over. When I was there she rolled down the window, "you're Adrian right, the new kid," I nodded my head, "get in."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Get in, you're getting drenched, I can drive you home."

"I'm already soaked; I'll ruin your car."

"Don't worry about and get in." I obeyed without anymore hesitation and hopped onto the seat with all of my grace, so it looked damn sexy. "Do you want me to put the heater on?" She asked looking at me slightly worried, I shook my head and concentrated on not drinking from her, it isn't as bad as it was before, second hit is lighter, I'm growing accustom to her delicious scent quickly, it's now like a human sitting in a room of the nicest chocolate and only being allowed one piece, it's better than nothing.

She started driving as soon as she did the rain started pouring down heavier, she concentrated on the roads.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"Hmm? I have no where planned, just not home yet."

"Bad day," She asked, her hair blowing around in the wind from her slightly open window.

"Sort of," I nodded absently; it's quite easy to be around her.

"I guess it is hard living around a load of your friends all of the time then."

"You could say that, yes."

"Come 'round mine then, no one is home."

"You serious?" I looked at her shocked; the reason is because most people stay away from us because their subconscious screams dangerous.

"Yeah, why not, we can do something really boring like watch a film or something, or you could play on the X-Box."

"Sounds like a plan," a slight smile twitched at the corner of my lips.

"Okay, off we go," she turned left down a road the right down another until she was out of the centre of town and nearer the outskirts until the houses only came up occasionally. She then pulled up in front of a small house with a garage, she clicked a button on her keys and the garage opened up, the only thing in the was a bike, an old table tennis table and a shiny motorbike, she pulled into it and shut the garage door behind her automatically.

Once she set a foot out of the car the lights turned on and illuminated the room, I got out as well and followed into her home.

Her scent hit me stronger in her home, but it was bearable, the walls were painted a light green in the hallways, the floor was wooden until you reached the kitchen where it was tiled with creamy walls, the countertops were white and the cupboards a light oak colour, she perched herself on one of the counters, legs dangling down, I stood in the door way, she noticed my hesitation and motioned her head towards a stool, I quickly obliged and sat myself down facing her, she smiled warmly at me.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked like a well trained hostess, "we've got," she jumped off of the counter and looked into the fridge, "cheese, ham, salad, lasagne, cold pizza, milkshake, milk, eggs" she closed the fridge and leaned up to the cupboards, I tried not to stare at the little band of skin that showed from under her blue cotton long sleeved top sliding up her slender figure as she reached to look in, "pasta, spaghetti, bolognaise, soup," she moved over to another corner and rifled through some stuff, "bread, crumpets, muffins, lemonade, coke, tea, coffee, biscuits… chips, onion rings, fish… or ice cream." She turned to look at me again smiling, "anything you want?"

"I'll have, um, cold pizza."

"Okay, some cold pizza coming up, she hopped over to the fridge again and pulled out a pizza box and plopped it in front of me before opening it up and shoving it to me, "oh how rude of me, I'll go put your jacket in the airing cupboard, do you want your shirt in there as well?"

She asked sincerely, and it didn't sound like she was doing it to see me half naked either, I shrugged out of my jacket and undid my shirt before pulling it off, I heard her breath catch slightly at the sight of me, I smirked internally, before handing her the clothes, there was a light blush on her cheeks as ran up the stairs to what I presume to be the airing cupboard. To be polite I took a piece of pizza and started munching, she came down minutes later with a T-shirt that looks a couple of sizes bigger than me, but it smelt like aftershave, she handed it to me blushing again.

"It's, uh, my dads, he, um, won't mind if you borrow… it" She managed at last, just to spare her the torture of making a fool of herself in front of a shirtless me I pulled it over my head and down my chest, she seamed to feel less awkward at that, once again she perched herself on the counter top, "so what do you want to do?"

"Dunno, what've you got?"

"I'll take you to the games room," she sang, jumped off the counter grabbed the pizza box and led the way down the hall into a room filled with different things, first thing that caught my eye was the pool table in the centre of the room, then there was the X-Box, a stereo, some arcade games, a mini basket ball hoop, a side table where she set down the pizza box, air hockey.

She was standing at the other end of the room smiling happily, her blue top standing out against the cream walls, white jeans and her hair was up in a French plait.

"What do you want to play?"

"Pool, I'm a king at it, haven't lost a game yet."

"Oh yeah, well I'm a pretty mean player myself," she said while skipping over to the cue stand and chucking me a long cue, I caught it with ease and saw a small nod of approval from her as she fetched her smaller one and chalked it up, then she chucked me the chalk which I caught again while she racked the balls. "You brake."

I walked my way around the table and broke, potting yellow, before going again and potting, I did this quite a few times and saw her jaw drop, "told you I was the king."

"We'll see," was all she muttered, when I went to take my next shot she conveniently walked behind me and as soon as the cue started moving through my fingers she kicked the inner part of my knees making the cue miss the ball miss hit and pot one of her reds.

"That is cheating."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "said who?"

"The inventor of pool said so."

"He's dead now, no one listens anymore," she laughed before taking her shot and potting, she did the same to me until we were both on only one ball and the black, she potted hers but the white went in.

Once I retrieved it I potted mine and went for the black, I just missed but I had another go and potted.

"Who's the king?"

"Me," she stated bluntly.

"How?"

"You didn't name what pot you were going for when you potted, that means I win."

"Said who?"

"Me, now let's do something else." I swear she is trying to drive me crazy with her silly theories, mouth watering scent and golden hair along with those sky blue eyes.

"Yo Lil' we're home," someone bellowed after closing the door.

"That's Cassie and Tina, they think this is their second home, I forgot they'd probably come over tonight," she placed her head in her hands, "do you want to say 'hi'" She asked me.

"Oh there you are Lil' what you up to?" The slender one, Cassie I think, looked up at me and blushed, "oh, sorry for interrupting."

"I'll be right back," Lily muttered leaving me to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Cassie," the slender one said, "and this is Tina, you're Adrian right?"

She asked politely, "Yeah I am, it's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled while holding my hand out to her, she blushed but returned the shake as did Tina, the olive skinned one.

Then Lily came back into the room with my dry jacket and shirt, "I thought you might be more comfortable in your own clothes around my friends not my dads baggy top," she said with one of her breathtaking smiles before handing me the clothes and ushering her friend out of the room and into another.

"But I wanted to watch him change," one of them whined, I smirked thinking it was Tina, I changed at human pace and then walked down the hall into the room they were in.

"I'll head home," I said and watched as they turned to me.

"You don't have to," Lily said while the other two nodded.

"Yes I do, it's getting late, my family will be getting worried."

"Do you want me to give you a lift, it's still pretty wet," Lily offered stepping forwards slightly.

"No, your friends are here," Cassie quickly shook her head and said; "don't worry 'bout it, we're here all of the time, she's not always around, we can look after her house while she drops you there and comes back."

"I can," she said while nodding.

"I'd hate to impose."

"It's not imposing if I offered, now get to the garage I'll just grab my keys."

"She shoved me by my jacket out the door and quickly grabbed her keys; she's quiet strong for a human.

I got in the passenger side again and watched as she drove off down the rode while I quipped in the directions when they were needed, once we were there her mouth fell open at the sight of it.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, do you want to come in?"

"No, I should get back, you have not seen my house when they are there alone for five minutes, it is terrible."

"I thought you said it was fine."

"I lied, I didn't want you catching a cold," I was touched at her thoughtfulness for others and chuckled to myself at the thought of catching a cold, "well I'll see you Monday." She held out her hand to me I slipped mine into hers and was immediately surrounded by a pink haze, I unconsciously felt her falling fowards in shock, I caught her in my other arm and held her up, I was gazing into her sky blue eyes then I was in her mind, it was dark blue with silver swirls and dots in it, like the night sky, it was so soft and sharp at the same time, I wonder why.

"_What's going on?" _her mental voice asked.

"_It's hard to explain."_

"_What the hell, get out of my head, there are things here you're not allowed to see… god I'm going mad."_

"_No you're not, look, come inside, me and my family will explain everything."_

"_Oh god, I'm going mental, I have completely lost my nut," _I could feel her mental argument with herself, she was so confused, about life and how hers ended up so… crap? _"Don't poke around in my thoughts, they are private."_

"_You can do the same to me, try."_

"_No… let me go."_

"_Please."_

"_No, let me go, this is all wrong."_

"_No it's completely right."_

"_Please let me go." _I could hear and feel the tears in her voice and her trying to be strong because it's wrong and weak to cry; reluctantly I pulled myself from her and saw the human, real version of her in front of me.

She pulled away from me as far as the car would allow, "bye Adrian, see you Monday… in lessons."

"Goodbye Lily." I sighed as I opened the car door and slumped out before closing it behind me and hearing her drive away as fast as possible

When I stepped through the front door I was swarmed by Hannah and Maggie just after passing the threshold, they noticed my depressed look.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Hannah asked worried, my fist clenched and I threw it into the wall making a huge hole where I pulled my fist from in the wall, this caught Thierry's and everyone else's attention and they all rushed up to me, I pushed past them and stormed into my room slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed shoving my face into my pillow.

About half an hour later there was a faint knock at my door and the sound of it opening, I knew Ash was standing by my door with Thierry, I could smell them, I heard it click shut and knew whatever we said now was private.

"Uh, Adrian what is wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nifundmfhyfiulmaghe," I mumbled into my pillow, it is slightly damp from the few tears that fell, then it was just various annoyed grumbles.

"What?" he asked confused.

I lifted my head from my pillow, "I found my soulmate."

Thierry sat next to me confused, "then what is wrong?"

"She freaked out and ran off; she doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"Whoever she is, we just need to change her mind… who is she?"

"Lily Brooke," I sighed as her name rolled off of my tongue, I like how it tastes on my lips.

"Ahh, the kind caring one, nice gal."

"What do you know about her?" I asked, rolling over and sitting up to face them.

"You should ask her yourself, I just know I've helped her in the past," he stated before patting me on the back and walking out closing the door behind him so I was alone with my cousin.

"She'll come around Adrian, she has to, it's inevitable." Was all he said before standing up and walking out of my room, another hour later my room was in darkness and I could sleep in peace, I dreamt about her; her smile, her lips and her eyes, they scrunch up slightly at the edges when she laughs, it's a good thought to sleep with. I felt at peace for the rest of the night with that dream.


	3. Caught

**Lily POV**

The weeks past quickly and quietly after that weird encounter with Adrian, I think it's best though that I stay as far away from him as possible, or at least try, because there is a part of me that says that is how it's meant to be, whenever I pass him in school I find it really hard to just not go up and talk to him, every time I close my eyes his face is there, each and every moment the wind sings it is his voice and that sound wacko obsessed. Just leave him alone Lily. I find it extremely funny how all of my lessons just happen to have him in them, it makes resistance all that much harder, and right now in Maths I can feel his eyes on me.

"Jacob, what is the answer?" Mrs. Beale asked the school jock, he shook his head, "don't you want to get rid of that stereotypical cloud hovering above your head saying I can only play football."

"No, I'm cool with it," he mocked while sending me, a cheesy wink; I shook my head at him.

"Keep sliding down your seat Harry I can still see you." Her eyes shot to me, "how about you Lillian," oh go, she used my full name, and this means business.

"I have no clue miss," Jacob shook his head at me; we usually do this, mini flirting games to pass the time.

"The school 'it' girl doesn't know the answer, were you even listening to me Lillian?"

I felt his eyes on me again, I also saw Ash looking at me, "no, not really miss, I sort of zoned out." I heard some sniggers at this, "I being serious I did."

"Yeah, the lesson is so boring I zoned out as well miss," Thomas, Jacobs best mate added.

"Mr. Dansforth," Thomas' last name, "detention and Miss Brookes, I would like you to see me after class." NOOOOOOO!

Mrs. Beale turned her beak back to the white board after peering over the brim of her sixties glasses at me.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and I was at the teacher's desk with my satchel.

"Ah, Lillian, I have noticed your attention in my class has been slipping a lot lately, so I'm going to give you a tutor, one of our best students; James Rasmussen." I felt someone standing next to me and saw James there with a disappointed look on his face, I smiled at him which caused him to stifle a laugh. "That is all, you may go home now.

I walked out of the classroom next to James when he said, "come over mine now and we'll get started, we'll do today's lesson first."

"Okay," god I'm so glad I wore comfy clothes today if I'm going to be doing extra studying; my converse made no noise down the hall as we walked, I made a quick pit stop at my locker to pick up my History book for my other homework then we went out into the car park. "Should I follow you there? Or do you want to come in my car, Poppy can as well."

"I'll come in your car with Poppy. POPPY?" he called to her across the parking lot and motioned her over, she skipped all of the way, "we're taking Lily's car, I have to tutor the nunse."

"Hey," he looked at me with an eyebrow raised into his hairline, "I totally deserved that didn't I?"

"Yup," I opened my car and let them in, poppy sat in the front with me while James was in the back, I saw ash and Adrian drive out of the lot and I followed delaying a little bit.

I drove up the winding road with Poppy constantly talking in one ear, she reminds me a bit like Cassie just stepped up a couple of notches, James just looked at her funnily and lovingly before shooting me an apologetic look in the wing mirror.

I found myself laughing slightly every time she would stop to take in a deep breath.

After ten minutes of speedy driving we were at the mansion, "just park anywhere in the courtyard," I nodded and parked next to Ash's Ford before getting out and grabbing.

I followed as Poppy grabbed my hand and towed me inside still talking about something to do with a new shop opening in town, does she ever not talk?

I saw as everyone settled down in front of the television or with a book or homework and got busy.

Poppy carried on pulling until we reached the dining room table where Thierry sat.

"Oh Poppy, I see you kidnapped Lillian," he said with a smile, everyone seemed to perk up, probably wondering how we know each other.

"Actually, she's James' responsibility tonight, wait how do you know her?" and the dreaded question comes out.

"She's a nice girl, got me some information I needed, that's all," oh god, he's going to give me away, they all turned to me, I kept my face impassive and just nodded.

James then saved me, "okay, time for maths, what do you need to know?"

"Uh, maths," I shrugged, making Ash and Adrian smirk at him.

"What subjects in it do you need to focus on?"

"Maths in general," he shook his head and muttered something about people never paying attention as Quinn smirked.

There are a couple of people here I don't recognise, I just gave them a small smile then joined James at the table as he started explaining how Nth term could be used to help cut down global warming, the lesson I had blanked out on today.

We studied this for a good two hours until it sort of implanted into my brain, I could tell he was bored so I snuck a look at the answers he had on the sheet and wrote them down sparing him, and I will go over it later on, if ever.

"Finally, well done, you can now understand that, how many more lessons to go?"

"At least three hundred," I heard him groan which made me laugh.

"Hey Lily, did you see that news report on the car accident the other night?" I turned to Mary-Lynnette who was trying to make conversation with me while Ash stroked her hair.

"Yeah."

"What is your opinion on it, because Maggie started up this whole debate and it's on a tie, we need someone to break the tie."

"Yeah," Maggie chirped, I had learnt all of their names now as Thierry introduced us all, she jumped from Delos' lap and came over next to me, "what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Happy? Sad?"

"Uh… I'm a say it doesn't really affect me."

"How can it now, two people died?"

"Yeah I feel sorry for them, but they were criminals."

"How'd you know that?" Oh shit, I forgotten no one knew that.

"Uh, well… the car, they managed to salvage an identity and number plate for it, it was owned by one of the biggest drug dealers in America, the garage nearby had weapons in it, I don't think he was going to the town hall for a weakly service, he was up to no good." Yep that should do it, oh I love my quick thinking mind.

"Oh, I didn't think of that, but it is still sad."

"Of course, some dude died, but he has killed many others, I don't like death but it's inevitable."

Suddenly my pager buzzed, talk about good timing, I quickly reached into my bag; _rogue assassin, near forest, North side, now. _

The North side of the forest is next to Thierry's, crap.

"Um, I have to go," I said quickly before grabbing my bag.

"You still have to do the rest of the questions."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"I guess," I walked briskly to the door and as soon as it closed behind me I went into a dead run, I can't lose this one seeing as I don't have any cover and people are nearby and in danger.

I jumped and hoisted myself over the wall before landing with a muted thud on the ground, I heard one of the bushes rustle and a little reflection of light shine from a gun's end. There was a loud bang from the end and that is so going to alert my class mates.

**Adrian POV**

I watched as she ran down the drive and jumped over the wall, "what was that about" I asked Thierry.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Yeah I do, if she's my soulmate, which she is, I want to know whether or not she is okay."

"She's your soulmate?" Quinn asked, oh yeah I forgot only Ash and Thierry knew, I just nodded, "congratulations mate."

"It would be if she liked him," Ash interjected, Quinn looked at me sorry, then there was the huge echo of a gunshot and Thierry's eyes suddenly looked really panicked.

I was up and out the door with the others running behind me, I jumped over the wall to see two people fighting rather brutally, one of them had golden hair and the other had a mask and was reaching for a gun.

I heard many intakes of breath and Thierry's sigh, "You knew about this." I accused, he just nodded.

She saw what he was reaching for and kicked him full kapow in the face knocking him back; he shoved her onto the ground, she flipped back from this and grabbed onto a tree and wrapped her legs around his neck before swinging him and forcing his head to hit the tree trunk. I have to give her props, she's good at this.

There was a grunt as she was flung against a rock and lay motionless, I ran forwards and was behind Masky within a second before snapping his neck and rushing over to her.

"Don't want to know my arse Lord Thierry, Ash can you get rid of the body," I then cradled her in my arms and ran her back to the mansion and into my room then I laid her onto my bed.

Once I knew she was safe there I went to the bathroom to get a damp cold flannel to pat on her head, she looks so peaceful while she sleeps… or has been knocked unconscious.

There was a knock at the door then Quinn walked in with Rashel, she sat down on the other side of my bed and took the flannel to dab her forehead.

"The body's gone…" Quinn looked down at her, "what do you think she was doing?"

"I have no idea," I sighed looking at Quinn who was now behind Rashel looking down at Lily. She mumbled my name in her sleep and is breathing slightly lighter now, out of my perpetual vision I saw the others crowding the door and Quinn and Rashel stand up to get rid of them, and the last thing I saw was Ash with a slight happy for me smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath I pulled myself away from her and got the drape from the sofa and tucked it around her then settled myself back onto the couch and settled down for the night.

She muttered my name one last time before I seeped into the blackness.

**Lily POV**

_Next morning_

My head hurts, smacking and pummelling my skull, basically all round migraine of the skull.

Is that water running? The soft yet hard pitter patter against a hard surface, it's kind of relaxing making me forget the insane mental meltdown I am having, but of course all of this thinking is bringing it back. One of the good things about this banging headache is that whatever I am lying on is very comfy and smells delicious.

Pitter pattering of the water stopped after a couple of minutes. Reluctantly I pried my eyes open, to only have them resist, I tried again, this time lasting a couple of seconds longer than the other, the third try I was successful, you know what they say, third time's a charm.

I'm in a completely unfamiliar room; it's all red, black and white very… I have no words to describe it actually, but it is nice.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention as I forced my gaze to someone standing in the doorway to a bathroom. _Adrian_ is standing there, dripping wet with a towel hanging loosely on his waist, I felt the pink colour my cheeks immediately, no wonder this is probably his room, his _bed._

I blushed even deeper when he caught me looking, I sat up immediately, bad idea, the pain increased in my head, I let out a small whimper but apparently he heard it, he sat on the bed within seconds and looked into my eyes searching, for god knows what, my eyes don't show anything.

"You okay?" oh god his voice sounded amazing… wait no it doesn't it's just a voice.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak because right now there is a half naked, really hunga-hunga guy in front of me with only a towel on, eyes the blackest you have ever seen, wow.

I also noticed that he is trying very hard not to touch me considering what happened last time, I also saw his hand twitch, awe how sweet.

"Do you want anything?" I shook my head; '_no right now I am perfectly content with you sitting in front of me half naked', _"can you talk?" I shook my head again, "good to know," he got up and went to what I can presume as his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes before getting ready to change, I squealed and shot under the covers, not really ready to see a half naked boy, especially seeing as I don't know him.

I heard him laugh at my reaction then there was some movement and sounds of material and whatever before the bed gave way to more pressure.

Light clouded my vision when the covers were pulled away from my face, there he was with a halo of sunlight behind him, being the cheeky idiot I am and using the covers as a shield I shoved his chest so now he's lying on the bed with covers on him while I pinned him to the mattress, a golden curtain fell over my shoulders. Slowly my face got closer to his, I could see and sense the shock in him when I was only an inch above him, his eyes were searching mine, I blew I raspberry in his face before jumping up.

"Can I have a shower?" I asked while clutching my head again.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs when you're ready," he grumbled before shutting the door with a bit of force behind him, I think I really pissed him off this time, heheheee go me.

Stripping down I got into the shower and turned it on, the water was at a perfect temperature, not too hot but definitely far from cold, I let the water run in my hair and down my body, once I washed my body and used some of his shampoo for my hair I got out and wrapped a black towel around myself. When I walked into the room I saw that my top from whenever is completely shredded, bastards, deciding for my next option I flitted over to his wardrobe.

In there's a selection of shirts, _'god this boy is as bad as Cassie when it comes to clothes'_, I laughed at the thought.

Finally I chose a shirt, it's black and it matches my eyes, I pulled on my underwear with the shirt over it before pulling on my leggings from whenever, I don't really know what day it is, I looked over to his bedside clock seeing that it's Friday, I've been knocked out for three days? Well at least it explains the banging headache.

My satchel is on a chair by a desk in the corner, mahogany, nice, looking for my phone which has two messages on it; first from Tina…

_-Heyya,_

_I saw you leaving with "the Pretty People" what's up with that?_

_Love T-_

_*Hey T_

_I need tutoring, James is helping me._

_Love Lil'*_

Next from Cassie;

_-Hola Amigos_

_Are we still going beach Saturday? Text back A.S.A.P!_

_Out, Cass-_

_*Hiyya_

_Yeah we are, make sure T knows._

_Chow Lil'*_

I waltzed over to the mirror to see how I look, my hair is wet and falling down in waves and ringlets, but the rest is fine, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before using a strip of hair to wind it up into a bun.

I opened the door, and of course I have no idea what way to go, luckily for me Quinn's in the hall as well.

"Uh Quinn," he looked over to me and took in my whole appearance with a grin, "what way is downstairs?" my voice was really small because I feel really dumb having to ask that.

"Yeah, this way," he held out his arm to me which when I walked past hovered just behind my back encase I fall I'm guessing, he lead me down many, many, many, many and I'm not just talking a couple I mean, MANY stairs into the front area again.

I had the pleasure of seeing Adrian's eyes bug out of his head when he saw me in one of his tops, I also had the embarrassment of some of the girls seeing it o and whistling, I shook my head in disbelief before walking up to Thierry who was in the kitchen alone.

"Morning Lily, glad to see you're up."

"Me too, what happened?" he stopped cutting the fruit he was and turned to me.

"They saw the whole thing, maybe you should explain."

"What am I meant to say to my classmates, 'Oh yeah, I may be a normal school girl buy day, but when I get the call I have to go round and do jobs for people, bad jobs where others get hurt.' You know I think they might just freak out a little"

"You'd be surprised; they would actually take it quiet well I think."

"Well that makes me feel so much better, lets go tell them now, oh wait no let's put it on a bulletin board for the whole school to see."

"Calm down, I already told them that you have to do jobs for people, just not what jobs."

"Oh so now I just have to go and break the ice and say, 'the jobs I do is going 'round and killing people for money, don't get on anyone's bad side I might just have to do it to you as well.'" I heard a plate clatter to the ground and a load of hushed whispers in the other room, oh god no.

"Don't forget the people you do kill are all criminals."

"Criminals who have families, I know it isn't good it's just…"

"What your parents wanted, I know."

"Oh joy, well that makes it all okay then, I know it is wrong but I can't be helped."

"You might want to explain that to them," he mumbled while nodding to the kitchen door where a group of really shocked faces were staring.

"You set me up didn't you."

"I might of, but you wouldn't of said anything if I hadn't."

"And I'm the bitch, oh god," I turned to them, "I can explain…"

"You don't have to." Adrian groaned before storming out of the kitchen and somewhere outside.

"Oh fucking hell. ARGHH," my vocal cords cried in protest as I walked over to the gathered group, "excuse me please," they all moved out of the way and started questioning Thierry, poor guy, but he did dump me in it.

A retreating figure was moving through the trees and over the wall, sighing I followed over the wall, he was then there and suddenly he was gone, I saw a fast moving shadow in the direction of straight ahead.

I ran after him, at a very fast pace, faster than I have ever gone, I jumped over sticks and stones, tree trunks and puddles until I reached a clearing. It was… well beautiful, fresh flowers and green grass a river running down the middle and towering trees, there's a rock overhanging the stream, it is literally something from a fairytale, a hidden escape and there he is looking into the river, kneeling on the ground, getting his black faded jeans dirty, his white shirt chucked onto the rock while he breaths heavily.

I saw his body tense when I came out of the shadows, the kissing my skin, giving it a nice look of life for once.

"Adrian?" he didn't respond, "Adrian?" again he just stayed looking into the river, "Adrian?" cautiously I step forwards, "Adrian?" another couple of steps, "Adrian?" now I'm right behind him and he is still ignoring me, "oh bloody hell Adrian just answer me," nothing.

He is so infuriating, taking the more gentle approach I crouched down beside him, his gaze stayed on the water, _'well if this is going to take a while I'm going to sit comfortably' _I sat next to him cross legged as he watched the water and the little fishes in it, occasionally he would brush his fingers over it causing ripples.

"Would you please talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything; how much you hate me and never want to see me again, anything," I slightly moved my fingers so they were floating over the water as well, so close to his.

"That is the worst part, I don't hate you… I can't hate you."

"Well then, what is the problem?"

"You're meant to be innocent… you are innocent and they, they corrupted you and made you into a weapon, you said do yourself you don't want this then why do it?"

"They might kill me if I don't, I might become I liability, it's been known to happen, and so I do what they say."

"How did you get into this situation?"

"I'll tell you another time in a less, open, place, it may be hidden but there is a possibility people will stumble across it."

"Fine another time then, why didn't you tell me, I mean Thierry knows?"

"Thierry knows because one night I wasn't as cautious as I should have been, he saw the whole showdown he also spotted a hidden agent behind some bushes, they had a gun on me while I did what I had to do, he killed them and confronted me about it. And as for not telling you it isn't something you bring up in a day to day conversation with someone, 'oh yeah I'm going to the party too, just a word of warning if you piss me off I'll kill you like I have done so many others.'"

He cracked a smile at my joke, "there's the Adrian I know and occasionally get along with." I splashed some water in his face, he did the same to me just a bigger amount, I did the same again giggling like the little immature girl I am.

Suddenly he pinned me to the grass, my bun loosening on the jolt of impact, he sat the straddling my waist and pinning my arms through his shirt onto the grass.

He looked down at me through is dark thick lashes, making my heart flutter and by the look on his face it felt like he could hear it, tentatively he leant down closer to me, his face dancing just above mine, his warm breath mixing with mine.

"You do know I still need to get you back for this morning, don't you?" his voice was sexy, seductive and teasing, it made my cheeks flush bright red.

"I figured as much," I beamed back at him and I probably looked like a complete dildo right now, but I don't care. I managed to free one of my arms and use it to pull my fingers through his messy hair, he growled at this, I did it again receiving the same result.

He leaned in closer and closer and closer until the faint movement would make out lips connect, my tongue instinctively dampened my lips in anticipation.

The mere thought of his perfectly sculpted lips on mine made my hear wheel, the of course he did what I did and pulled away with an evil sadistic smirk obscuring his perfect lips.

When I sat up his hand reached to the back of my head and tugged my hair softly making if fall down in waves to just below my chest, he lifted up a bunch of it and sniffed, obviously smelling his shampoo, he looked up at me with another smirk, his hand then reached up stationing about two millimetres away from my face and moved to my hairline and caressed or licked through my hair, all of the way through, my head arched back and a small moan pushed it's way through my lips, I felt his body heat just fluttering above my now exposed through, his hand moved back and supported my head until his lips flowed onto my skin in a feather kisses, my eyes quivered, he trailed the up my neck from the hollow until my earlobe where they halted, his breath tickling my ear, it bloodlessly crossed my jaw until he was just at the corner of my lips.

Then his lips were on mine, moving with mine, my mind went into shock out how good it was, I felt free, like air peeling under angel wings, a child running in and through puddles, dolphins swimming in the see, no matter how I describe it, it doesn't match closely, the pink haze came back, but only slowly, I just acknowledged its presence, so did Adrian, he concentrated on kissing me passionately. His other hand reached up and braided into my now bedraggled hair, making there be no support for us, subduedly fell so my back's on the grass.

My hands moved up the front of his chest, gliding over all of its perfection, the toned and even six pack and onto his slightly muscled shoulders. They went up the back of his neck and entwined into his styled messy hair. My hands tugged slightly, kissing him came easily to me and my hands pulled at his hair and pushed his head harder to mine.

His tongue brushed across my bottom lip, my body gasped but it was cut off by his tongue slipping in between my lips and deepening the kiss again if that were even possible.

My mind barely registered his right hand grazing down the side of my body then wrapping round my back and pulling me to him so most of our bodies were touching, my tongue consistently moved with his, delving every part of his mouth.

His body barely brushed mine, no weight on me just the feel of him, my legs moved and ceiled around his hips before pushing over so my hands supported his head which was now lying on the ground with me poised above him. His other hand moved down and circled my waist before pulling my body so close to his I was lying on him for support, one arm supported my lower back, the other laying across and up my back so hand has still woven in my hair as it showered over our faces, obscuring them from the outside world.

My legs were either side of his waist now, making this position very intimate, the haze was still drifting around us, the outside world didn't- doesn't matter at the moment.

Deliberately he sat up cautiously, my ankles joined behind his back while never breaking the kiss.

I had to pull away after a while, the need for air is crucial to carry on living. My breaths came quickly as my blood was intoxicated by adrenaline.

His forehead was pressed against mine as his breathing flushed as quickly as mine, his arms still holding on around me, the only thing keeping me from falling on my butt.

His eyes penetrate mine, they're a golden brown in this light, more alive, while mine are just a boring blue, how original.

"I should… get home," was all I managed before trying to pry myself from Adrian, after a couple of seconds of my struggling he let me go and stood up behind me.

The sun sat in the middle of the sky, "I take it it's too late to go to school."

He looked up at the sky and nodded before putting his shirt back on and slinging an arm around my shoulder and leading me back to the mansion.

He walked into the house and grabbed my satchel before opening my car door, the passenger side I notice.

"What are you doing?"

"You are not driving when you are still high from the kiss, so I will drive you home."

"And you are not affected at all?" I asked getting in and buckling myself in, he closed my door and walked to the drivers side and revved the engine.

"I am, but I am a better driver than you an can cope with it."

"Fair do." He drove down the roads in silence until he got to my house, "how are you getting home?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Bu…"

"No, don't worry about it, get inside and do whatever it is you do and I'll see you soon," was all he said before chucking me my keys and walking off.

Shaking my head I made my way indoors and into my room before collapsing on my bed.


	4. Stalked

**Lily POV**

Saturday and I'm getting ready for the beach, pink bikini, check, over sized shirt, check, flip flops, check, sunscreen, check, sunglasses, check, towel, check, sun cap, check, then the honk of a horn was outside, I grabbed my duffle bag and ran out of the door, locking it behind me.

Cassie and Tina are in the car wearing skirts and T-shirts, me, I'm the only one wearing shorts.

"Heyya," the drive we spent listening to Lady Gaga music for twenty minutes and then we were there.

The boys are already set up and grilling meat, I skipped out of Tina's car and over to Simon who was lying down, I sat next to him and patted his forehead, he opened up a chocolaty eye and winked at me before sitting up and pulling me onto his lap.

The sun was sending heat waves down on us and because we're on a secluded beach only a couple of other people are here.

Tina and Cassie are now already in their bikini's; Cassie is wearing a black gemmed one; Tina a deep red, when they do this they always make me feel so immature because mine is a pink one, also they have huge boobs and mine are just onto a C cup, but then I'm happy the way I am. Kneeling I pulled my top over my head and chucked it into my bag after pulling out my towel and lying it next to Tina's, I rolled back onto it and closed my eyes while contributing to little bits of the conversation occasionally.

After about an hour of tanning, or not tanning in my case, water was splashed all over me, I shot up in a start and saw that Tina and Cassie were wet also, they were glaring accusingly at the boys, in seconds I was up and chasing Zane, Tina was on the trail of Austin and Simon while Cassie caught up with Jay, he managed to stop her splashing water at him by kissing her hard, they were in the water so he hoisted her up so her legs were around his wait, they fell to the floor, heads just submerged from the water. We all walked up to them and watched before me being me said something very rude; "this is way better than the way we were taught sex education last year, more detailed."

Zane jumped in as well, "it's like show and tell, just there is no telling just showing."

"Live porn," Tina joked.

"I want a go," Austin fake sighed, of course Jay then reached up, grabbed his ankle and pulled so he fell over while never breaking the kiss.

I laughed while walking away from the group and around the corner behind a rock where a man was crouching watching us.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up bitch," he muttered before punching in my direction, I moved my upper body out of the way clutched onto the rock edge and kicked round house into his face sending him flying into the other rock.

His face was covered so I couldn't see him, "you're her."

"Who?"

"Never mind, catch ya later." The he jumped up onto the rock and climbed away, I would go after him but my friends are calling to me, so I'll deal with it later…

_Monday_

Monday came too soon, and now in school we have to start preparing for the town's founder festival, after all, it's not all that old. Right now, our group is in a meeting on what to do…

"Well we have to do the Jackson High Royalty float, so we need the entrants for that to get their dresses and have dates, or escorts." I'm one of the entrants, my friends managed to talk me into it, basically we have to do good for the community, Tina, Cassie and I went around and cleaned up the streets, went to the old folk's home, read to children in the local hospital and played with children at the orphanage.

We also helped people who needed it on a daily basis; all three of us are going head on along with some other people.

Mandy, the float captain carried on, "last year, and the years before us people have dressed up in today's clothing, so we need different, has anyone got any ideas?"

My hand rose, "why don't we dress up in periodic clothing, you know the time when the town was built, it will be theatrical and probably gather a crowd."

"Good, if you agree with Lily raise your hand." Most people raised their hands, so I'm going to have to get a heavy gown from the early 1800's, this should be a challenge, how fun. "Okay, we'll do that. What about the theatrical burning of witches?" It carried on like this all morning, then we had to go back to our classes, which right now are a blessing compared to that torture.

The meeting had all the volunteers and participants in it, and what do you know all of the Pretty People were there.

But before classes we have lunch, sighing me and my friends made our way over to our cars to sit in the sun, I perched myself on the bonnet of my mini with my water.

Adrian and his friends are at their cars as well, he's watching me, but out of the corner of my eye I can see someone's watching him, in the shadow of trees, hidden in the foliage at the edge of the school.

Still watching them I can see that their hand is clenched around something solid, ready for an attack so they have some form of weapon with them, offence instincts kick in and I observe more; they're slightly slanting on their right leg, so ligament damage in their calf within the last six months; weapon bared in left hand, right hand braced on the ground, right handed but ready for a fight if necessary with the left hand, probably had fighting training when they were younger then.

"Yo Lily, what's got you all wrapped up?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing, what were you talking about?"

"Whether or not chocolate would be a good topping for pizza, what do you think?"

"I don't really care, I'll be right back," my legs walked at a fast, but non rushed pace over to Adrian where he was laughing at Thea, he noticed me coming and straightened up, the others saw his change and did the same. I briefly felt the eyes of my friends on me as I approached the others. When I was close enough I leant up and whispered in his ear, "some one's watching you from behind the trees, they have some for of offensive weapon." He looked shocked, "don't turn around for another couple of seconds they're backing away because they have suspicions, give it twenty seconds then look."

"How'd you know this?" My brow arched.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" I asked copying his expression.

"Oh yeah, well what am I meant to do about it?"

"Nothing, I'll sort it later, just watch you're back okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Chow." Then I was off back to my car and to my friends.

I then saw the figure look at me then disappear, things are getting weird around here, but I'm going to figure it out.


	5. Truth Don't Change A Thing

**Lily POV**

Pulling into my driveway after school I saw that one of my windows was opened enough to fit in a person, or people's, quietly I shut down my engine in the garage and placed the key in my motorbike, just in case I need to make a quick escape, and walked into my house like nothing was wrong.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the sink getting a glass of water, when I turned back around there was a guy standing there with an appreciative smirk on his face, my glass dropped, I hadn't heard him come in and he is wearing boots for hell's sake, how is that possible?

"Ahh, dear sweet Lillian, how have you been?" he asked while stepping closer to me, just slightly.

"I would be better if I new who you are."

"I'm the person that stole your innocence, took away your parents basically."

"You did what?" he smirked deeper and stepped closer again.

"You see, your parents were a liability, but no because of what you were told, they knew about the Night World," he shrugged and took another step closer.

"The what World?"

"Night World, it is a secret society of Vampire's, Werewolves, Shapeshifter's and Witches, also ghouls but no one cares for them."

"Okay, well I'm just going to call up some very nice people to help out for your MENTALNESS!"

"I am not mental, in fact I am a friend to you because your new beau is a vampire."

"Prove it," was all I said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lounge before shoving a disc into the drive, I watched as the screen came to life; there is Adrian staring with fangs and veins around his eyes down at woman, then he lunged for her neck and drank, when he was done her blonde hair and blue eyes lay lifeless facing just passed the camera, a void of vacancy.

I gulped and looked over at, "what is your name?"

"That is a need to know basis…"

"… and I don't need to know, I know the drill."

"Of course you do, but I didn't wish to kill you parents, they are very good friends of mine, but I had to, and I have been watching out for you ever since."

"You can't of you're what the same age as me?"

"No actually I'm a lot older, either way the agency you work for deals with Night World and Human World problems, you deal with the second option, me the first. This is why you are such a good fighter, you father was a vampire and mother a human, they were soulmates. You child are half a vampire and half human, you can get the strength and speed of a vampire if you drink blood, better yet, human blood."

"Okay, not to down you dude, but this," I said pointing to the screen, "is bullshit. You are raving mad and need some serious help."

He stood up from his perch across the room and was next to me in a second hand at my throat.

"How did I do that then if this is _bullshit_? How did I do that, I'm a vampire, if you embrace it you can be so much more, you don't have to kill people to feed, you can compel them to forget you if you really want."

"Why would I want that?"

"Immortality, now come on let's go and show you un-living," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door before picking me up and running at a really fast speed through the trees and to the outskirts of town. Once we were there he let me down and walked towards the town grasping my hand.

He dragged me all the way there to many of my protests and stopped once we came short of the park and sitting there was the Pretty People all laughing about something, there was also the others that live at the mansion.

"Look how fast and elegantly they move," he whispered to me and I did, I saw Ash throw something at Quinn and he was in front of him in a second, clutching his throat, he then threw him across the park and into a swing, Ash just got up like nothing happened and laughed, and then Adrian got up and tackled Quinn to the floor while Poppy danced around James laughing, they were all moving so fast and elegantly it was impossible. "You see, they have been lying to you and everyone."  
"Why don't we just go and ask them?"

"Why don't you feed?"  
"'Cause it's a stupid idea."

"Well there is you answer."

"But… wait, what is the pink haze then?"

He pulled us down near the edge of the field where we won't be seen too easily and sat us down, "the pink haze is the soulmate principle, where you find your other half and leaving them hurts so much. You just want to spend eternity together, and you can be completely wrong for each other, but you are completely inseparable. You and Adrian are soulmates, inseparable."

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"No."

"Well that is just CRAP!"

"Keep your voice down," he looked around the area, seeing the occupants of the park looking around trying to find the source of the commotion, then Jez spotted me and What'sisface and told Adrian, he had a slightly scared look on his face and glanced over to us, "c'mon, we need to go," he grabbed for my hand and started briskly walking across the grass of the park out to the public, there he then pulled me into a public clothes shop.

"You must feed, there are people out there, bad people who want your head because of what you do and what you are, your family were very strong, but I was hired to… well y'know, and I did, but I managed to save you, it was their last wish, they also wanted you to be strong, physically and mentally and I ensured them that you will be, so you will drink or I will have to…"

"Is that an empty ended threat?"

"Well yes, but I will think of something believe me."

"Whatever, can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that top would look amazing on you…" and that is how I found out What'sisface is a vampire and has a serious shopping problem.

He ran me back to my house after a couple of hours and passed me the bags he carried of things he made me buy.

Growling slightly I walked into my room and dumped my stuff onto the floor and then walked into the kitchen where a peeved Adrian was standing; "what were you doing to day with him? Spying on me? What gives you the right?" And so the lecture begins.

"He dragged me there and I'm glad he did, now I know the truth, when were you planning on telling me, since we're _soulmates_?" I made the word sound like dirt.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lillian, whatever he told you is a lie."

Breathing came heavily now for both of us, the two of us extremely mad.

"So if I do this," I grabbed for the sharpest knife I've got," and this," I slit my wrist deeply, I flinched slightly, "you are okay with it? No bloodlust?"

My blood was pooling on the floor, I saw his eyes darken and slight fangs indent into his lower lip.

His eyes darted from mine to the blood before he turned away rapidly and growled; "clean it up," I walked up behind him, I know I'm playing with fire, but no one lies to me, and turned him around before sticking the knife in his stomach.

"Or what, Adrian? What will you do to me?" he looked shaken that I had stabbed him, but I ignored it and ran upstairs and into my bathroom, my eyes were stinging, but not from the slash, no from the fact that I had hurt Adrian, the bastard.

I grabbed everything I need to sort out my wrist before noticing a now calm Adrian in the mirror looking at me in horror, before I realized a lot of blood was dripping down my body.

"Go away," he shook his head and stepped forwards, closer to me until he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me onto my bed along with the first aid I had grabbed. He took it from me and worked on my wrist, once he was done he looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make it better, but it's all I've got. Now can you please drink my blood?"

"What?"

"It will help heal your wrist, please." I nodded reluctantly and watched as he bit down into his wrist, he then sat me on his lap and held the wrist to my lips, noticing my reluctance, he opened my mouth with two fingers and placed his wrist in the gap before massaging my back, slowly I started to gulp the blood down before it became easier, it wasn't so bad. He pulled away after a while and pulled the bandage from my wrist, now there was just a little pink scar; "never scare me like that again Lily."

"Do you know something," he shook his head, I could feel it, but I wanted to look him in the eye, so I turned myself around and straddled his waist, he securely wrapped his arms around my back and played with the ends of my hair; "apparently my father was a vampire." He looked completely shocked.

"That would mean you could be immortal, together forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time to be stuck with me."

"Nowhere near long enough," his right hand came up and tangled in my hair before his lips were on mine I kissed back immediately, with the palms of my hands I pushed his chest so he was lying back on my bed with me poised above him before I kissed him again, my hair forming a shade around us, no one could break through, my hands still lay on his chest until suddenly he was on top of me, then they wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer until his body was touching mine, but no pressure was felt. He pulled away after sometime, I don't know how long we were away from the world, but we were gone and no one noticed us gone.

He opted for playing with my hair while he still lay above me, he seemed completely fascinated by it, and I have no clue why.

"Because it is the most beautiful gold, like nothing I've ever seen and it is so soft, perfect." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged before carrying on; "your eyes are the brightest sky blue ever, just like a summer's morning, with beautiful pale lashes surrounding them; your nose is cute and round; your skin is the fairest and purest creamy white I have ever seen with the cutest blush," and here comes the blush, he grinned at it, "your lips are curved, full and soft; you have the most beautiful figure; your mind is pure, loving and innocent no matter what your job is; you have a good sense of humour and a better sense of love and kindness, you know just what to say when someone is upset; you stick up for your friends no matter one and you also have the best right hook I have ever seen a girl throw." I laughed a little at that comment, "and you have no idea how many boys in our school want to be with you, there are so many and the numbers are just piling up."

"Is that why the teachers call me the 'IT' girl?"

"Yes, but none of them can have you because you are mine."

"That doesn't sound too bad," after a moment the blood loss was getting to me and I snuggled down into my bed deeper, noticing this Adrian wrapped his arms around me before picking me up and tucking me in, he closed the curtains and the room was shadowed, he kissed me lightly on the forehead before he left my room, I heard the door lock and then he was in my room again, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me, "stay," smirking he undid his jacket and placed it on the armchair then he got under the covers and I curled up into him, he hugged me closer to him and I was gone.


	6. Lust

**Adrian POV**

Once I had seen her run out of the park with him I knew this was bad, he is bad news. So I waited in her house until she came back and when she did she wasn't exactly pleasant; "what were you doing to day with him? Spying on me? What gives you the right?" I bombarded her as soon as she set foot in the kitchen.

"He dragged me there and I'm glad he did, now I know the truth, when were you planning on telling me, since we're _soulmates_?" My body flinched slightly at her tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lillian, whatever he told you is a lie." I stood there, not wanting my family to get caught, who knows what she'll do, they say she'll be okay with it because of our connection, but it isn't necessarily true, is it?

I noticed her breath coming out rapidly, just like mine.

"So if I do this," I noticed her grab for the sharpest knife I have ever seen ," and this," she cut her wrist with the knife, I also noticed she flinched at the pain, blood dripped, or more flooded from the wound, my body tensed and I gripped the counter, "you are okay with it? No bloodlust?"

I felt the aching in my jaw increase, it doesn't help that she is the most delicious human ever, my fangs I felt extending and denting the bottom lip and I know my eyes are surrounded by very dark veins, "clean it up," I groaned, the blood looked amazing and her eyes smug, I turned away and heard her approach me.

She plunged the knife into my stomach, "Or what, Adrian? What will you do to me?" I had to bite back a cry of pain, not as much physical as mental, my own soulmate had stabbed me, why do I always end up with the tempered ones?

She rushed up to her bathroom and started rummaging around, well I better help her, I pulled the knife from my stomach and quickly washed the blood from the floor and ran up to her bathroom.

She looked into her mirror and noticed me, she looked shaken and slightly sick, mind you I probably would be, I saw the blood but managed to control the bloodlust.

"Go away," Carefully I closed in on her until I had her around the waist and the first aid stuff in my other hand, quickly she was on the bed and started working on her wrist, it was hard but I managed to not take her blood for myself there, I know the next things I will say won't sit too well, but she has to.

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make it better, but it's all I've got. Now can you please drink my blood?"

"What?" I noticed her posture went rigid.

"It will help heal your wrist, please." Her head nodded and I bit into my wrist, she looked at it terrified, her lips clamped shut, using my spare hand I got my index and middle fingers to pry her lips open before placing my bleeding wrist into her mouth, slowly she began to drink and then the pulls became heavier, I tried to block out the haze knowing it would distract both of us and concentrated on her, a low growl rumbled in my chest at her lips on my skin, but I had to stop it soon or she would take too much, as gently as I could I pulled my wrist from her mouth and while her eyes were still closed I wiped the blood from around her lips before saying "never scare me like that again Lily."

"Do you know something," she asked, I shook my head, not prepared for what she did next, but her statement would shock me more, she turned around and looked me in the eyes, her legs were on either side of my hips, her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist and I played with her hair, she then continued "apparently my father was a vampire." I was definitely not expecting that, wait, like Jez? Life forever if she wished, that would be amazing, forever together, no more loneliness.

"That would mean you could be immortal, together forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time to be stuck with me." A slight smile tingled at my lips.

"Nowhere near long enough," wow my voice was husky, I twined my fingers into her golden hair before crashing my lips to hers, they were soft, supple and tasted what I imagine heaven to be like, she kissed me back with as much passion, more than I thought she had, she was innocent no matter what she did and I have corrupted her and made her lustful and I can see it in her eyes. I felt her hands push on my chest, knowing she wasn't as strong as me I lied down for her, she looked down on me like my own personal angel, he hair was a halo around he head while it surrounded us like wings, suddenly she crashed her lips back on mine and this is the best kiss ever, her hands stayed on my chest until I rolled over and I was above her, she then locked them behind my neck, her golden hair flared out over her white bed sheets, I felt her tug at me, I complied and lay completely touching her, but I used my knees to make sure she felt no weight of me, her lips were on mine again, well isn't she my little firecracker?

After a long time that felt too short compared to what I want with her, I played with the gold of her hair, like the evening sun kissing the world goodbye, it makes it seem like she'll disappear too soon, in the mind link I heard what she was thinking and it shocked me a bit; _He is playing with my hair, why does he like it so much, it is so boring, just like me, why does he even spend time with me? _So I lay above her giving her the different reasons why I love her.

"Because it is the most beautiful gold, like nothing I've ever seen and it is so soft, perfect," she raised her golden eyebrow at me, I shrugged at her and carried on; "your eyes are the brightest sky blue ever, just like a summer's morning, with beautiful pale lashes surrounding them; your nose is cute and round; your skin is the fairest and purest creamy white I have ever seen with the cutest blush," I grinned when the blush I had just been explaining appeared, "your lips are curved, full and soft; you have the most beautiful figure; your mind is pure, loving and innocent no matter what your job is; you have a good sense of humour and a better sense of love and kindness, you know just what to say when someone is upset; you stick up for your friends no matter one and you also have the best right hook I have ever seen a girl throw." My heart thumped when she laughed at my last comment, no matter how true it is, she does have the best right hook I have ever seen a girl throw, I replayed the memory of her and that two letter named dick, "and you have no idea how many boys in our school want to be with you, there are so many and the numbers are just piling up."

"Is that why the teachers call me the 'IT' girl?"

"Yes, but none of them can have you because you are mine."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I noticed her eyes started to shut, I picked her up in my arms and tucked her in I went up and hid her tired form from the late afternoon sun, I quickly gave her forehead a peck before I ran and locked the door, I went back into her room to see her half asleep she looks so damn cute, how can someone so devious be so cute? Quicker than I could keep up with her hand was clutched in my hand and I was lying next to her on her bed, "stay," was all she said and all I needed to undo my jacket, I'm sure she could see the wild smirk on my lips at this moment, I chucked my jacket onto the armchair next to her bed and shuffled under the covers with her, the scent of her consumed in seconds and it was the best smell ever. Her body melded with mine and it fit like it had done it for centuries, oh I wish it had, life would have been perfect for us. I encircled her in my arms and tugged her so her head was lying on my chest, hair falling out behind her head, her left arm over my stomach while the other played with my hair, her left leg hooked over mine in her sleep and after hours of watching her and listening to mumble my name I fell asleep as well, and it was the most peaceful sleep ever.

_The next morning_

Sun dancing across my skin and the best smell ever around me in an extremely comfy bed with an extremely beautiful girl… not here, I shot up and looked around the room frantically searching for any sign of her, and then I hear it, the sound of cooking. I'm out of her bed in a second and in the kitchen in the next, I have the satisfaction of knowing it made her jump, but she covered it quickly and nodded her head to the table where it was set of for two with two cups of orange juice and some toast, she set out two plates of food and handed me the fuller one, I sat down opposite her, she smiled at me and tucked into her full blown full English, all cooked perfectly, we didn't speak while we ate, it was too good. Once we were done she drank her orange juice before she got up and started on the washing up, I watched in fascination as she washed, then I was up and started drying, she raised an eyebrow at me, I just shrugged and watched as she took the dry dishes from me and started putting them away, once I was done drying I watched her again. She turned and walked over to me, she stopped when she was directly in front of me.

"Ash dropped some clothes off for you this morning, I don't think he was expecting you back for a while," she smirked while nodding towards a my rucksack, damn him, "I cleared some space in my wardrobe for you to put it away in, I already did a basket for you in the bathroom, your stuff is there and waiting," I looked at her shocked, she wasn't shocked or disturbed by this, her lips turned into a toothy smile, she pecked me on the lips and then shoved me towards my bag, I picked it up and went back to her room, and she had cleared out space for me in it.

When I was done I walked back down to her and asked her a question that made her freeze up, "won't your parents mind?"

She turned to me with a sad smile, "they're dead, and they were murdered by another assassin," she grabbed my hand and led me into the lounge area before sitting on the sofa, she pulled me next to her, "I thought his name was Byron, but it turns out it was that guy you saw me with yesterday, so that was a lie, the agency I work for also deals out Night World assassins, I never knew about this until now, my dad was a Night World assassin and my mother a human assassin, they married and became a liability so they were dealt with," she smiled at what she told me next, "me being the badass girl I am, I turned around and lamped the guy one, he was so impressed he took me to HQ to be trained up, so since I was eight I have been a killing machine."

"Since you were eight?" she nodded and I pulled her into a hug, she snuggled down into me and continued on her story.

"Yup, since then I have lived at HQ until I turned sixteen, then I upped and bought my own house, which is this damn sexy place."

I laughed and buried my nose in her hair, she played with my fingers; "so what is your life story like?"

"Well, my parents are vampires, lamia, so they can procreate, which means I can too, and I can stop aging whenever I want, I stopped aging ten years ago, I have the body of an eighteen year old but I am twenty-eight, if I started aging the age will catch up to me. All of the lamia stopped aging at the millennia, it's because there was a huge battle throughout all the races, we won and the Night World fell silent, but there are still troubles with rebels and so on, a lot of our allies then went their own way, but a group of us stayed together because we are a little family."

"So I'm dating an older man… ha Cassie would be so jealous." We sat there talking and getting to know each other; family; friends; hobbies; favourite foods, colours, celebrities; past adventures and things we could really do without, she said Brussels sprouts, I said fish.

Next moment she was off of my lap and up into her bedroom, how she does that I will never know, I followed her there and saw she was in the bathroom, "we are going out." She said simply, I hadn't noticed the day had completely passed.

"Where?"

"Clubbing, me and my friends are meeting up there and you are coming," she turned to me with puppy dog eyes, "unless you want some strange man to take advantage of my innocence," I growled, she chucked me one of my favourite shirts, "get it on along with those sexy black jeans I like."

I did as she said and watched as she applied dark eye makeup, she smiled at me in the mirror and then closed the bathroom door much to my dismay.

When she came back out she was wearing a short black dress that reached mid thigh, it hangs loosely around the neck and the back shows skin until the small of her back, it then is set tightly around her waist and down to middle thigh, she had a pair of translucent blue tights on underneath and black strappy heels and damn did she look damn sexy, I could have taken there if she hadn't smiled at me knowingly.

She then let her hair fall down, but she curled the ends slightly, after that was done she pirouetted in front of me with a wink.

"Oh Adrian, there is meant to be a hit lister there, so if you see me dancing with a stranger don't come up and pummel the life out of him, I need him outside so I can deal with him, no matter how far he goes," she heard me growl at this and smiled, "I'll have to find a way to thank you later," she sang seductively and I found myself reluctantly nodding, "good, now let's go."

I took her hand and noticed it was gloved, we walked all the way until she stopped outside of _heat _the nightclub, all her friends were there, they looked at me with a smile.

Cassie the blonde one ran up and hugged her followed by Tina the olive skinned one, they both look nice, as soon as they were close she dropped my hand and hugged them.

"Hi Adrian," they both said, very quickly Lily came up with a cover story for me which I played along with.

"His, um, grandma passed away this morning, they were very close, I found him and thought he needed a pick me up so I invited him." Cassie and Tina hugged me while Jay, Zane, Austin and Simon all gave me a pat on the back, and then they walked passed the long queue and up to the front, the body guard let them in with a smile, I guess they're close. The immediate thrill of heated bodies and thumping music hit me as soon as they opened the doors, something I haven't felt in over ten years, but it was good to be back.

We walked all the way into an empty booth ad sat down, Lily and Cassie walked up to the bar, coming back five minutes later with many shots of vodka, I would not have put these lot down as underage drinkers, they're all so goody, goody in school, but I guess that is on the outside. Lily sat down next to me and handed me a shot, she nodded and downed hers.

Her friends watched with smiles and then downed their, she did a couple more shots before her eyes fixed on a guy, early twenties, dark hair, watching her from across the room, he raised his glass and she did hers before downing it.

"Lil' you gonna go dance dirty with him?" asked Jay with a smirk, thinking that she wouldn't.

"I think I will," the look of shock across his face was priceless until I understood what she said, she sent me a meaningful look and this meant she had found her guy, she stood up and walked over to him, I couldn't hear what they were saying with the music, but by the song change they were all over each other, dancing sexily, or she was, on the floor. His hands were all over her, I saw her two girl friends smirking at the guys reactions to her dirty dancing, after a couple of songs they were stumbling out of the club and into the back alley.

"She isn't gonna is she?" asked Simon, he was up and following their way out, so did the girls and me. I heard a small grunt from the alley, "she is, I don't want to see this." Simon cried covering his eyes, she walked around the corner then and stopped in her tracks.

"Guys, I was not having sex with him, I was beating the crap out of him because he was the guy that called Tina a slag at our last club trip, I just wanted to tease him a bit first," I have to give it to her, she is one compulsive liar, they all believed her and went back into the club

**Lily POV**

I felt sick to the stomach dancing with this guy, his hands all over me, just knowing that my friends and Adrian were watching this made it a whole lot worse.

"Should we take this somewhere more private?" he asked in my ear, I fake giggled again and let him lead me into an alley, then his lips were on mine while his hand roamed my body, quickly I kneed him in the groin, he looked shocked, "what the fuck?"

"Say bye, bye," his eyes widened when the heel of my shows plunged into his chest, he let out a small moan and then fell to the floor lifeless, quickly I picked up his body, careful to not get blood all over me and dumped him in the dumpster before turning the corner to all of my friends, Adrian looked sorry, and by the looks on their faces they were horrified; "guys I was not having sex with him, I was beating the crap out of him," quickly finding a story behind my beating him up I carried on, "because he was the guy that called Tina a slag at our last night club trip, I just wanted to tease him a bit first," accepting this they went back into the club, I called by to them and then nausea suffocated me, I leaned on the wall for support and then I was rushing through the air, Adrian unlocked the house door and then took me to the bathroom where I vomited up my breakfast, seeing as it was the only thing I have eaten today.

Adrian was gone a couple of seconds and back with a glass of water, he put that on the side and held my hair from my face, oh how sweet of him and how yucky of me, I vomited for a little longer and then it was all gone.

He passed me the glass, I sloshed some water around in my mouth and then spat it out, I downed the rest, letting it ease the soreness in my throat, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth for about five minutes, Adrian watched, deciding my hair was no use I turned on the shower.

I rested my head on the cold tile, barely able to stand up.

"You are not having a shower, you are too weak to stand."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not."

"Please, I feel icky." His face melted and he walked up to me.

"Fine, but I'm staying with you, I promise I won't peek." Deciding that was all I was getting I nodded.

Smirking slightly he undid his shirt and pulled it off before throwing it in the hamper, he did the same with his jeans, he then grabbed the hem of my dress, having the strength to fight I let him pull it over my head, I shimmied out of my tights and stood there, he took off the rest of our clothing while keeping eye contact with me, and after two minutes we were in the shower, he stroked my head back and washed my hair before quickly doing his own. I watched him curiously as he did so, water cascading down his chest and further, he looks amazing, but standing in front of me completely exposed he is a god. He caught me looking and smiled, I blushed deeply, and cautiously he stepped closer to me, noticing I didn't move back he kissed me.

Kissing in the shower, not quite kissing in the rain, but it is original, I kissed him back, his hands clutched at my thighs and hoisted them up, while I wrapped my legs around his waist and shivered when my back hit the cold of tiles on the wall, he started kissing down my neck, down to my collar bone, across the hollow of my throat and back up the other side of my neck until he reached my lips again taking them for his, I wound my hands in his hair and heard him growl a very delicious growl, he kissed me one last time and then pulled back, looking me in the eye; "we should stop Lily, you'll end up doing something you are not ready for, and if we start I won't be able to stop. I don't have amazing self control."

I nodded and unravelled myself from him, he turned off the shower and helped me out before wrapping a towel around me, I smirked and decided to be a bit cheeky, "though I must say that was _one _of the best showers I have ever had."

"_One _of the best, not the best?"

I shook my head, "no I have had better," he clenched his teeth, quickly losing control, giggling I kissed his cheek, "I'm joking, it was the best, no one has ever gotten that far with me." He exhaled and glowered at me jokingly, he tied a towel loosely around his waist before taking me into my bedroom and grabbing my pyjamas from my draw, he tossed them at me and went back into the wardrobe and grabbed his slacks before sliding them on, quickly I changed into my pyjamas and noticed they were my kiddie yellow bottoms and a blue vest top.

He pulled me onto my bed and hand dried my hair before putting me under the covers, he followed me and I fell asleep in seconds, just feeling his arms around me.


	7. Founding Day Disaster

**Lily POV**

I looked in the mirror of the town hall's changing room, it's the founding thingy majig today, I asked Adrian to escort me so he's in the male changing room.

Cassie is wearing a dusty rose corset dress from the eighteen hundreds, it has rose petals framing the neck waist and hem of it, I smiled at her as I tied the corset up, it really enhances her figure.

Tina already has hers on; it's a deep leaf green, it has fake vines wrapping around the waist, the material is layered creating a forest of colours, she's putting on her makeup; brown lipstick, blush, mascara and a bit of gloss to finish it off,_ perfecta. _

Once Cassie's corset was tied she went to do her makeup while Tina came up and tied my corset to me, sugar this hurt, they are so tight I have no idea how woman back then survived, she kept on pulling and pulling until it wouldn't go anymore and tied it up securely; in the mirror a blonde girl with long hair stands with a white material corset dress, small hourglass figure puffing out in a huge skirt from hips down, layered white, silver and blue material making it look like the sky or an ocean.

Cassie came up behind me and put our friendship locket around my neck, it matches perfectly, my chest rises and falls heavily in this dress; "you still haven't told us who is escorting you, who is he?"

"You'll see." I walked over to the vanity I'm assigned to and rifled through my makeup coming out with white to silver to blue eye shadow on my eyes, little but some mascara, a little bit of blush and some clear gloss.

Cassie has faint pink lips, golden eyes and mascara before putting some eyeliner on, hair curled, as is Tina's.

Quickly I brushed through my hair and put it over my left shoulder; twisting, turning and tying it so it falls over my shoulder in a messy plait sort of thing, the few strands on the sides of my face I curled and stood up.

Absently I pulled my boots onto my foot and we all stood in a line in front of the mirror smiling before running out of the door and having our photo taken, our maths teacher gladly took it and smiled at us; "you three look beautiful."

I blushed deeply while thanking her.

I noticed Adrian come out in a light blue tux sort of thing from back in the day and smile at me, ditching my friends I skipped over to him, he wrapped his arms around me and smirked, "I look good then I take it."

"You always do and you know it, don't milk it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he leant down and pressed his lips to mine in a short sweet kiss before playing with the ends of my hair, "your friends are watching."

I turned around to see them all grinning at me before I heard Simon telling Jay to "pay up buddy, I knew it." And jays reply of, "crud," Tina and Cassie walked up to us with Zane, Jay, Austin and Simon following.

"Don't kill them Adrian."

"I could say the same for you."

"Hey Adrian," Cassie sang before finishing the distance and smiling at him, he smiled back slightly, "It is about time you two got together, we've been waiting forever for it to happen."

"Shut up Cass," Tine and me said together before smiling at her and giving her a hug which she returned and then wrapped her arms around Jay.

"When are you and Zane getting together?" I asked putting them on the spot, they both blushed, I winked at Tina when she glared at me, well he is her escort, they might as well be dating.

Shrugging it off I linked arms with them as we danced our way over to the float, we stood in our assigned places, Tina in the middle, Cassie on her left, me on her right, Adrian stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, Zane and Jay hopped up and then music started and the float moved.

"I hate this," I managed through clenched teeth the others just laughed and carried on waving, Adrian then wrapped both arms around me and nuzzled my neck, I noticed Quinn and Rashel grinning at us, I nudged Adrian and he laughed at them.

The sounds of bullets ripping the air startled everyone as a man made his way through the crowd, he looked vaguely familiar but I can't place him, everyone started backing up, the float stopped, Adrian's grip on me tightened when the gun was pointed in our direction, when he was about to pull the trigger I nudged Adrian so we both toppled over out of the way of the bullet, it hit the display instead and like that everyone was running around in a mad frenzy, I jumped off the float and into the changing room, Cassie and Tina followed, we all stripped from our dresses and put on our jeans and T-Shirts, I quickly raced from the changing room, and hopped in my car, they followed.

"Guys, you can't do this he's after me, get out and get safe," I said.

"We're helping you now drive bitch drive" Tina cried, in my rear view mirror I noticed the guy hop in a car, I revved my engine and drove, everyone noticed this as well when the guy followed.

I sped us down the high way, I could barely see a group of pale people running in the tree's, good old stupid Adrian.

The car behind me, with the guy in, bumped my mini causing a dent, "Bastard, no one hurts my baby," my friends were panicking as we drove down a thins road nearing a cliff edge. He bumped us again nearly shoving us off, "Cass, you're a good driver right?" she nodded, "time to test your skill, take the wheel!"

"What will you be doing?" she asked as she grabbed the wheel, I rolled down my window and started climbing out.

"Stalling, I'll explain everything later okay?" they nodded I pulled myself onto the roof of the car and stood, the guy aimed his gun at me, it just missed but gave me an angle and I jumped onto the bonnet of their car, I heard my friends scream as I clutched the roof of the vehicle, I also noticed the pale figure stopped running for a second, quickly I bellowed into the wind knowing full well they'd hear me, "get Tina and Cass out!" Before I used my elbow and smashed in the windshield of the car, I grabbed the driver's head and smacked him onto the steering wheel knocking him unconscious, he slumped in his seat and I slid onto his lap, taking the wheel I did a U-turn, the gun pointed at my head, I grabbed the guy's wrist and pointed it up before punching him square in the face, he jolted back with a bloody nose.

Recovering seconds later he smashed my head into the window, my head bruised but nothing more, I turned back to him and hit the gun from his hand and out the car, it smashed onto the road and broke, he screamed in frustration before clutching my neck and shoving me into the back of the car, he pinned me there and punched my face repeatedly, I hauled my legs up and secured them around his throat before pulling him from me and onto the bonnet of the car, he grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the car, I jumped up and landed on the roof of it.

I noticed my mini pulled over on the road while Rashel and Poppy comforted my two scared friends, they looked up at me worried, I turned back to Mental Ass Prick, he had a knife, I reacted within seconds and round house kicked him square in the jaw, I heard a muted crack and think I might have damaged it badly he started to lose his balance on the car as it drifted over the edge of the cliff, he grabbed me around the neck as we toppled over with the car, I heard many screams as I fell, I hit trees, metal and rocks on my way down. We landed in a gorge, I saw everyone run down after us, my arm felt dislocated, slowly I stood up, shock reverberating through my bones, protesting my every move, quickly I shoved my shoulder back in it's socket and my arm worked again.

The guy up as well and glared at me, he noticed my friends coming down, he ran behind me, knife at my throat, how the hell did he still have that? They all stopped a couple of metres away from us.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat and you can watch her bleed."

"Oh shut up," I groaned, everyone looked at me shocked, "you're going to do that anyway, get it over with."

"Ruin my fun, silly little girl." That does it, using all the strength I had left, I flicked my legs up and landed on his back, my legs holding me up as they linked around his hips using it as a stand, my hands at his head, I leant in, my hair falling over his face.

Dangerously low I growled, "I'm no little girl," before I snapped his neck, he fell to the floor lifeless and I rolled off of him, no energy left to stand.

My chest heaved as Cassie and Tina knelt down beside me.

"We knew you were keeping a secret from us," Cassie started while Tina finished with; "but we didn't know you were a brilliant fighting badass bitch, that was like a scene from James Bond but more realistic, awesome chic."

I smiled at them, "you're not mad?"

"You just saved our lives, no way," Tina wasn't one for hugs but she held me close and Cassie joined in, I groaned in protest, sounding what my body was saying, she let go immediately, "shit, I'm so sorry, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, she just needs to feed," Adrian said as I tried to look at him.

"Feed on what?" Cassie asked.

"Blood, she's half vampire, we're all vampires," he said gesturing to the pretty people; they both gasped and involuntarily backed up from them. They looked at me with wide eyes, god those two are so identical sometimes it's scary.

"well that explains why they are majorly hot, and you too Lil'." Cassie said with an annoyed smile, but I could tell it was fake.

Thierry looked at me, he knew what I was I'm sure; I just think he is shocked that I found out.

Silently I sat up, some strength dripping back into my weeping muscle's, I sat on my knees and looked at them pleading, "we don't care what you are Lil' Flower, we love you all the same," Cassie cried before hugging me again, Tina nodded and pulled hair away from my face, and tucking it behind my ear, she leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before pulling me and Cass up, Cassie looked up at me with wet eyes before removing hair from her shoulder, "if you need it, take some of my blood," I shook my head violently at her, she nodded and looked over my shoulder at Adrian, he came up behind me and braced a hand on the small of my back.

"You won't kill her, I'll stop you, and it won't hurt if you let it happen Cassie," he turned to her and she nodded, carefully he leaned into her neck and bit down as softly as he could, she breathed in a shocked breath before relaxing again, he pulled away from her and juicy red crimson pored from her wound, she moved her hand up and pulled my mouth to her neck, reluctantly I drank, power immediately seeped into my blood, me feeling my senses heighten, gently she stroked my hair while I drank, too soon I felt the familiar arms of Adrian pull me away.

"She still looks peaky," Tina said, before moving hair from her neck, Adrian nodded and bit in, I felt a little bit self conscious because everyone is watching us, but none the less I zeroed in on the blood and began to drink, she taste fresh, so did Cassie, they both taste wonderful to me, Tina had a bright yellow aura with sprinkles of pink in it while Cassie's was pale green with a rim of silver, both beautiful, Adrian had to pull me away again.

I looked at both of them worried, Cassie smiled while Tina nodded, up on the hill top I saw the silhouette of What'sisface smiling down at me, he nodded and disappeared.

Having the new life I do in my body I turned around to see what mess I had made, the car is totally screwed, the dude's body lay limp on the ground, carefully I rolled him over and checked his pockets, everyone's eyes on me, just Tina and Cassie were leaning on Adrian for support, in his jacket pocket an idée card lay hidden, I pulled it out and read the name; _Harry John Jenkins. _Why does that name sound familiar? Shaking my head I checked the rest of him, nothing, I put the idée card in my pocket and picked up his body, everyone watched me as I put him in the passenger seat of the car, I broke a branch from a nearby tree and dipped it in the petrol tank, everyone looked at me weirdly before I pulled it out and lit the end; orange flames danced in my face before I chucked it in the back seat near the engine, the car lit up in seconds, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back before it exploded.

The light blinded my eyes for a couple of seconds before it faded, I watched as ashes floated around my head.

Extremely fast I turned around and grabbed Tina and Cassie's hand's before running up the hill, in the distance I could hear police sirens, I ran until we came to my mini, then they hopped in, Tina in the back and Cassie in the front, I was about to get into the driver's seat before Adrian put a hand on the door.

"Get in the back, you're still weak, I'll drive," he was right, as much as I detest it, he is right, I nodded and gave him my keys sitting in the back, Quinn jumped in on my side as well and made me sit in the middle, "the other's are running to your house or back with Thierry, we need to figure this out."

I nodded and leant my head on Tina's shoulder, my eyes drooped and soon I was gone to the world.

**Adrian POV**

She had fallen asleep on Tina's shoulder, when she wakes up her mod will be haywire, she has only fed once and her emotions will be mixed up and the others know this, it is actually the main reason some of us are stopping at hers, to keep her sane. I pulled into her house drive, Cassie jumped out and unlocked the door, maybe they have keys to it. Quinn eased Lily off of Tina so she could get out as well.

I sped to the open door and scooped her up in my arms, Quinn jumped out and locked the door while she snuggled into my shirt, I put her in her bed and tucked her in, placing a gentle kiss to her warm forehead before going into the lounge where her friends were waiting with Rashel, Quinn, Ash and Mary-Lynette.

"Um," Quinn started and then looked at me, "when she wakes up her emotions won't be quite in check. Seeing as she'll be new, she can go back to normal food but the bloodlust will be there as a bigger temptation. Her emotions will be more potent, if she is a little confused she will flip out so you two need to stay away from her until she is under control." He finished, they looked slightly upset by this, Cassie's phone buzzed, quickly she pulled it from her jeans and answered.

"Hey Jay, 'sup?"

"_Are you okay, you girls just disappeared, please tell me you're okay darling?"_

"I'm fine, we just did what everyone else did, scram, Lil' Flower gave us a lift to hers, we've been here since."

"_Do you want me to come over?" _she looked up at me, I shook my head.

"Nah Jay, we're all whacked out, we're going bed, night love."

"_Night Cass, love you." _She hung up and walked into a room, Tina followed but into a different room, they both came out after a couple of minutes in pyjamas and chucked some blankets at us.

"we have rooms here in case we need an escape or if Lil' needs some company," Cassie explained, "there is a spare room down the hall, Ash and Mary-Lynette you can use that, Quinn and Rashel you can use mine me and Tina will bunk and Adrian I'm pretty sure Lil' won't mind you with her, oh and no intimate situations please because she'll make us wash the sheets."

We all nodded and went our separate ways, I slipped into her room and saw her fidget in her sleep, quickly I hung my leather jacket on the chair and pulled my shoes off before drawing the curtains and sliding in with her, I heard someone lock the door. Lily rolled over and snuggled up to me, I nudged down with her and fell asleep automatically.


	8. New

**Adrian POV**

I could here people bustling around the house, smell the sweetest scent ever around me, see her face in my mind, taste her essence on my tongue and feel… empty arms, empty arms… EMPTY ARMS!

I shot up from bed looking around the room frantically, a sudden smash came from the en suit bathroom, everything else in the house froze before many people were in the room, they noticed me and grinned a little until another smash came from the bathroom, I dove out of the bed and opened the bathroom door, I closed it behind me, thinking privacy was in order.

I turned to see her clutching the sink and looking into a broken mirror, her eyes foggy, I walked over to her, knowing she is in overload, she looked at me and backed away slightly before she came in contact with the wall, I didn't stop until I was a foot in front of her.

"What… why… wha… I… who… ho… ugh!" she turned and punched the glass again, her fist covered in blood I ran and picked it up studying the damage. I got a damp flannel and wiped away the blood, only a faint group of fading scars remain.

She looked me in the eye, "Lil' your emotions are going to be a bit mad for the next day or so," she nodded before turning to her damaged mirror, she frowned and turned back to me giving me a lingering kiss on the cheek before pulling back and smiling.

She looks beautiful; her blue eyes have a crystal effect now, just inviting you in and pushing you away at the same time; her skin is pale with a rosy undertone; lips fuller and redder; nose smoother; perfect skin; hair has an even stronger golden glow.

I took her hand and led her from the bathroom.

Everyone had dispersed from her room, I closed and locked the door before turning to her wardrobe, I pulled out a light blue summer dress with a yellow ribbon waist band and some of her underwear, trying to ignore the thoughts of her in only them and feeling embarrassed when I thought of her without any of them.

I turned to see her looking at me quizzically, I put the clothes on the bed before pulling her t-shirt from her body and tossing it to the side, keeping eye contact I undid her jeans, she shimmied out of them, quickly I ran to the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water, I ran back to her and led her in there.

I passed her a clean flannel and left her to wash herself while I got her a dry warm towel from the airing cupboard, I passed her friends who looked at me, both raising eyebrows, I winked and ran back to her room, locking the door once again, she was standing there dripping wet, I ran to her, completely ignoring the fact she was bare, and wrapped the towel around her body, I pulled her over to the bed and sat her on my lap, I picked the brush up from her bedside table and pulled it through her hair.

It glided through with ease falling in silken waves down past her shoulder blades.

Completely against my will my hands removed the brushed hair from her neck and kissed the open skin; soft and damp from her recent wash, it felt juicy, like how a human's mouth waters when they see those fresh apples with water gracing the skin, it is that for a vampire when water touches the human's flesh, just this one is half vampire.

Her head arched back onto my shoulder, her eyes closed. My hands wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer to me, she mumbled and dug in closer.

I pulled away, I had to pull away or I would do something to her she might regret, I passed her the underwear and turned around, she tapped me on the shoulder a couple of seconds later smiling completely dressed. She bit her full lips, not realizing how much that small action can drive me insane, I pulled her over to her vanity and brushed through her hair again while she smiled at me in the mirror, I just smirked and carried on.

I pulled her hair up into a ponytail, leaving some shorter layers on either side of her face to fall down, she then stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the door and into the living area where everyone was, they all looked up at her and smiled, her two friends; Tina and Cassie ran up and smothered her in hugs, she grinned at them before pulling away.

She grabbed for a side bag and clutched my hand again before she ran me out of the door before her friends realized what was going on, she ran us into the out skirting forest, the sun is shining and gave her a haloed glow, she turned to me, I winked and pulled her behind me until we reached the clearing I go to think about things, mainly her, she beamed and danced over to the little river, she remembers it from last time I notice as she floats her fingers over the surface like we did before, she smiled at me as I crouched down next to her. You wouldn't think just yesterday a crazed man came to assassinate her.

"Do you know I figured out who Harry John Jenkins is when I woke up, my mother killed his son when his son tried to kill me, real prick actually."

"Why did his son want to kill you?" I growled dangerously.

"I called him a perverted son of a bitch, though I have nothing against his mother, he was just annoyed I wouldn't give him any."

I growled louder, she turned to me with a small smile before she splashed lots of water in my face, she then ran down following the river away from me as I chased her, she came to a stop at a miniature waterfall that flows into a huge lake sort of thing.

She opened into her mystery bag and pulled out a big blanket and set it onto the floor. Once again she looked at it in wonder before she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head letting it shimmy to the floor next to her bag, I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her silky skin.

"What ya doin'?" she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me, they slowly moved down my chest to my top button, she popped it from the hoop, the next had the same fate, they all did until my shirt was completely undone, me still paralyzed from what was happening couldn't stop her from lifting it from my shoulders. Her nails scratched down my chest until she reached my belt buckle, tauntingly she unfastened it, she it her bottom lip in that sexy way she does.

Her lips brushed at my ear in a seductive tone, "we're going swimming," she dropped my trousers from my body and grabbed my hand before jumping into the water, I managed to jump in after her, she emerged from the water a couple of seconds before me, when I was up she swam over to me and backed me up against the lake's bricked edge, her body pressing firmly against mine, her right hand moved up brushing my baggy hair from my eyes, which I'm sure are a deep red- black colour, she looked at them with a cute smile before she turned her face to mine, colliding her lips onto mine, I couldn't help but react with her, my hands slid intimately down her body, brushing every curve, I heard her hiss in joy, until they rested on her thighs, pulling her closer to me, her nails clawed into my back making me growl, she giggled at my reaction.

I moved from her lips, down her neck to the strap of her bra, using my teeth I pulled it off her shoulder, her nail dug into my back again, drawing blood, she pulled them to her face and sucked the blood from them, she smirked at me and drew her nails down my chest, I moved my lips to her neck again, nipping lightly before I moved to her other bra strap, I removed that with my teeth as well.

Gasping she pulled back from me and hopped out of the lake, she looked back at me and I know there was hurt in my eyes, she just winked and pulled me up behind her and onto the blanket she set out, obscured by trees, not like any one is going to come here, it is completely wild.

Once we were there she pulled my face to her again, kissing along my jaw line up to the corner of my lips, she stopped there, I swear she is going to kill me one day soon, her hands moved down my back and pulled so she lay on the blanket with me hovering over her, I leant down and kissed her again moving along the side of her face, I moved my lips to her ear and muttered, "I love you Lily," I pulled back and looked in her eyes, they were shining like the sun kissing the sea.

"I love you Adrian," she mumbled before I started kissing down the other side of her face, her breath in my other ear. I jumped back in shock when realization of what she just said hit, thinking I heard her wrong, she smiled and nodded at me, it was all I needed to claim her lips once again, more forcefully and pull her up so she straddled my lap, she moved her arms through the straps of her bra so it could be pulled of easier, my hands moved to the clutch and unlatched it, it fall to the floor and this time I could marvel at her bare chest without feeling intrusive, she gave a small smile before leaning up and kissing my forehead, I've had a lot of sex before, when I was a player and on the bad side, maybe a little on the good as well, but I never 'made love' to a girl before and that is what I want to do to her, make love, normally, back then, it was just for my thrill not theirs, and now I wanted her to have a good time with me and for it to be perfect.

I kissed along her shoulders again and felt a shiver go down her spine, it gave me shivers as well, her face came in line with mine again as she joined our lips together, pulling me back on top of her, her small frame looks so delicate, but so strong at the same time.

Her hands moved down my chest and to the band of my boxers, they latched into them and kept on going, I moved my legs so they fell off to the ground, she pushed me over so she was on top and started kissing down my chest and up again to look me in the eyes before she kissed me roughly.

My legs in between hers, I looked at her to clarify she was sure, her eyes said yes as I moved above her and pulled the last item of clothing from her, she nodded when I was braced and I pushed in quickly, better to get her pain over with, she gasped, I kissed away a tiny tear that escaped and kept on moving, too late to stop now. She quit gasping after a little while and joined me.

…...

I pulled away once we were done and rolled off of her, I reached into her bag for the other blanket and draped it over us, I pulled her body onto mine, her head resting on my chest, she closed her eyes and looked so adorable. I had just corrupted her innocence, but she doesn't seem to have minded, she snuggled closer to me and soon her breathing became low and even, she was asleep.

I smiled down at her and settle down to sleep as well, which came quicker than expected on my new adrenaline rush.


	9. Heaven

**Lily POV**

I woke up with the sun beating down on my bare skin, I looked down at myself and noticed I have nothing but a blanket around me in the edge of a forest with a naked Adrian behind me, I sat up slowly clinging the material to my chest, Adrian rolled over and looked at me squinting, I looked down at his bare chest and felt heat rising to my cheeks, he sat up next to me and wrapped his arms around me, his skin hot on me, I snuggled into him, "Adrian?" he nodded, "do you want to move in with me?" he pulled back at me shocked, I shrugged and nodded, he smiled a genuine smile before kissing me forcefully, I kissed him back until we heard cheers from behind us.

I turned to see Quinn and Ash smiling, Thierry looked at our state before looking away, oh crud.

"You boys turn around or I will rip you to shreds."

"Is that before or after you put some clothes on?" Quinn asked, Adrian growled and they turned away, as quickly as possible I pulled my blue dress on along with my underwear, Adrian still sat on the floor under the blanket, I shook my head at him before walking up and hitting both Ash and Quinn upside the head.

"This is going to be a long forever," I growled before running back to my house.

Adrian returned shortly after me, smiling until I pulled him onto the sofa to watch the Simpsons, I snuggled closer to him and settled into eternity in heaven.


	10. Hell

**Lily POV**

Okay so eternity in heaven isn't quite right, Adrian moved in with me which is good but now we find that there is a band of night worlders have formed together and are planning to over throw us, so here we are standing in a clearing facing them, me being here to much of Adrian's protests, then of course asked him who is the girl that has whooped but for years and he gave in.

The leader of the group, a Oak Danvers, vampire, lamia, looked at me in interest before seeing Adrian wrap his arm around me, he was babbling; "I'm pretty sure Thierry you know why we are here, this is our world and we rule it, those vermin do not deserve to live."

"What makes that so Mr. Danvers, they have earned every right to live in peace and have done for years."

"No, you did that for them and we're going to take it back, so without further a due, ATTACK!"

Adrian and I ran forwards in attack mode faster than the others, watching each others back as I took down a werewolf with my bare hands, I punched a vampire that was circling in on Adrian before staking it.

Poppy had three circling in on her while James grappled with two, I ran to her aid, flipped over Oak who seemed to be fascinated, landing on one of them and kicking the other round house in the jaw, poppy staked the other vamp while I broke the one I was standing on's neck, the other one with the broken jaw lunged for me, but Adrian dived in and ripped his throat out, over protective fool.

I looked around the clearing, not so clear now, it was completely smeared in blood and corpses of the dead, thankfully no soulmates have perished yet, that's the thing about soulmates is they can't be killed easily, the bond is too great. My eyes zeroed in on Thierry biting a bear, ha, go Thierry.

I felt something hard and wooden hit me on the back of my head, I fell to the ground and rolled over facing Oak pinning me there, I hissed and noticed Adrian punching the chit out of a vampire, he noticed me there, before I hooked my legs up and pulled Oak off of me, he went flying into two other people, one of whom was Ash who then got the upper hand and staked his foe.

Oak got up and ran for me, Adrian got to him first and staked him dead in the heart, suddenly a stick protruded from his chest and behind him stood a vampires smiling sickly sweet, I ran over and shoved her off of him before clutching him in y arms, my heart beating erratically breaking my chest.

His face started decaying, "Adrian hold on," he smiled sadly at me, his week hand trying to reach for my tear that was falling down my cheek, I felt bile rise in my throat when his skin started yellowing, "Adrian."

"I… I love…" he stopped still, completely frozen, his dead eyes gazing like a void into mine, seeing through my head and heart.

My heart jolted and all of time froze around me tears like a tsunami storming down my face, it's not possible, my heart stopped dead there, and stayed with him and will forever, my life is gone, hammers echoed in my skull reminding me I have a battle to fight, but I don't care.

I never got to say goodbye or kiss him one last time, never see his crooked smile he only gives me or the shine in his ever changing eyes when I walk into the room or play a prank on someone.

Hear his ramblings about the places we would go and things we would do… Annoying French people right at the top of the list. Or have him dance with me in the rain with no music playing or just to wake up next to his overwhelmed face in the morning.

The words he told me last month playing in my head; _forever with you is too short, and you know it because forever can be cut short, _is what he said and now I know what he means, I think he knew one of us wouldn't survive this, but how.

I lay his limp form down on the ground, drowning in his own blood, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face until I was interrupted.

A cold swirled over me and death reeked in the air, I opened my eyes to the bitch, she loomed over me with a stake, but no one else noticed, I am so not letting this cow kill me after she took my life, I let out the loudest battle cry and lunged at her, grabbing the stake and plunging it in her stomach, she looked up shocked, I pulled it away and id it again many times before finally sticking the thing where it belonged, her cold black heart that will never be able to shatter like mine has.

Everything was silent, I looked up and everyone had stopped fighting, a soulmate had been killed, that is unthinkable no matter what happens it is wrong.

I rolled off of It's body and next to Adrian, curling up at his side sobbing hysterically.

I don't know how long I lay there and the fight raged on in my stupor but soon arms hooked under my neck and legs lifting me from the ground, I thrashed against them, fighting to get back to him, my love, he can't be dead.

Shuffling of feet were heard and Adrian was gone, the silver cored severed forever, the thing that I love most in the world taken from me and there is no getting it back, I felt the arms rock me back and forth, I thought he was invincible, he should have never of helped me and he'd still be here, not gone past my reach for all of eternity. Eternity is meaningless without him next to me.

I felt wind rush through my hair, like Adrian's fingers under the moon lit sky on October 1st and we went out to star watch with the others, no more star watching, another shriek sounded from my lips, it echoed from the hills and someone tried to soothe me, it was Ash who had tears in his eyes as well, I snuggled closer to him and sobbed, letting it all out.

**One week later**

The funeral, me dressed in a simple black maxi dress, low cut around the chest and decorated around the chest with one jewel, a diamond, the tendrils of it flowing out behind me.

My hair loose and people standing all around the hole in the ground that no longer lay empty, a coffin _Adrian White-Ash Redfern R.I.P _carved on it being lowered into the earth back where he belongs.

I dropped two roses in, one black, Adrian and one white, Me, he always described us a black and white roses, different and the same.

My heart died a week ago, now it is decaying in my chest as they sprinkle the mud on in respect. Tears threatened to fall again, but not now, I will never cry again, and that is a promise, Cassie and Tina both linked an arm with me and led me away from the grave that one day I will be buried next to forever, which forever will come sooner than anyone will ever know.

I walked from the graveyard and dropped my arms from my friends and ran to a cliff edge where only I know, the wind whipping at my hair, leaves scattering around me that just for a second took on the shape of a man holding his hand out to me, I stepped closer to the edge, the wind picked up and I jumped, savouring the air passing me by because that and the cold water is the last thing I ever felt until everything went black, a flash of white shot in front of me and the scenery cleared up.

Our meadow, Adrian standing there with a white rose in hand looked towards me with a sad smile, "you shouldn't have done it."

"When do I ever do what I was suppose to?"

"Never," I smiled, my heart mending slightly. I ran over to him and just stood there, "you should have lived."

"It was too hard without you."

"Life is hard, death is easier." I nodded, letting the tears fall down my face, this is heaven, this is my eternity in heaven, no going back ever and I wouldn't want to, leaving all regrets behind me, Adrian is all that matters now. I kissed his lips lightly and sat on the ground with him next to me.


End file.
